Forced yourself in
by SilentSleepingInTheCold
Summary: Harry has been in denial about some things that happened to him one night. But he needs to fix the pain that came from this night, or everything will fall apart. Warnings:Rape, Slash I don't know how to rate things so..i guessed OOC
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own Hary Potter, those characters/books belong to Rowling

Summary: Harry has been trying to keep a grip on denial, but it's slipping away day by day. What happens when he has to face the truth of what happened? Warnings: rape, not to strong (for now) Slash. Dont read this if your homophobic sweet and simple.

A/N: Im just trying this idea out...the poem is mine and yeah. I'm pretty new to writing fan fiction so I want to get reviews to see how im doing so far. (Flames are pointless and I laugh at the idiots who wasted their time to write them) Constructive Critism is welcomed,,actually probably needed. I really want to increase my writing skills. And if this has any resemblance to any other story, ohwell i didnt mean for it to.(It probably does but i dont care) Okay im done.

* * *

Harry walked into his dorm, tired and confused. He couldn't remember much right at the moment; his mind was going into overdrive with all the homework he had just finished. He wanted to sleep but found as he lay in bed curled up in his blankets it was impossible, IT was bugging him again.

'Oh no don't think of that now Harry, anything but that' He thought to himself as he closed his eyes, willing himself to banish the memories of that night from his mind. It didn't work. He got out of his bed, noticed it was only six o'clock and he was missing supper, but he wanted to miss supper, he never wanted to be seen again.

Harry picked up a quill and a piece of parchment and started to write what he felt, and instead it came out as a diary entry.

_Force your way in,_

_Caused all this confusion and pain_

_Such a deadly sin,_

_He still lies there on your bed,_

_You know what to do_

_It was forbidden to touch,_

_But you loved it so much._

I keep seeing his face everywhere I can't run from him for much longer, he'll catch me again, why cant I hide? He keeps smirking at me, as if he knows that he'll catch me, that I'll be his again...I don't want to be his, never ever again. Hell I don't even know if I like guys!

_Forced your way in_

_Make him break in half_

_Cracked him like a can of tin_

_Keep the pieces in a magical box_

_Away from others adorning touch_

_And refuse to sow the pieces up_

_Sure he cried in pain,_

_Moans and screams heard_

_Above the tears he cried_

_But his pleas were all in vain._

I still remember the nights after what happened...oh god the pain. It really did hurt to move sometimes. I had to tell everyone I hurt my tailbone, and they believed it. No one knows; no one could understand it. I mean it is wrong, isn't it?

_Forced your way in_

_Bruised and battered, he wanted, needed_

_He called for you to stop_

_He should have known this time you would win_

_He may be lying there, sobbing, on the sheets_

_Bruised where skin and skin meets_

I didn't want it to happen with him, how could he do that to me? What on this earth possessed that prick to even touch me like that? If I could I would go back in time and erase it from my life, but I can't. I really wish I could!

_Let you force your way in? (Yeah right)_

_You love to force your way in anyways_

_Well already sanity's out into the bin... _

_Hold him tightly to warn off his fears,_

_Try to stop the flow of his tears._

I need to learn some hexes that will make sure he can never touch me again, I wont let it happen again, I wonder if Ron knows anything that could help, I'll just say Malfoy's been giving me trouble and I need to learn some really good ones in case he attempts anything, which could happen actually...

After all, you did force your way in 

Harry Put down his quill and folded the piece of paper, making sure it was securely placed under his pillow. He didn't write what had happened, he couldn't face the truth. It was wrong, it was wrong to be like that, wrong to think like that, it was just plain wrong!

Other people didn't have that happen to them, and they certainly didn't start noticing the same sex after it! So Harry stayed in his denial, and made sure that no one could read his note to himself. Who else would listen to him anyways?

Harry finally fell asleep hours later, ignoring Ron as he tried to get an answer as to why Harry had skipped dinner. So what if his friends noticed something in his behavior? He hadn't changed that much, and they would just ask the wrong questions, and he would give them the wrong answers.

'Come on Harry, don't cry it wont hurt I **promise**' Harry whimpered as something poked into his ass, the hell this would not hurt! It did hurt, a lot, and the more the boy went into him deeper the more Harry screamed STOP. It never did stop though and it went on and on, until Harry felt something wet fill him up.  
It was now reality sunk in; he had been raped, touched against his will, by a BOY! He had lost his virginity to a boy and Harry didn't know what was worse, the fact he somewhat liked it or the fact he knew he was bleeding from the lack of lubrication. 

"NO I DON'T WANT TO REMEMBER!" Harry jolted up, suddenly aware of how vocal he had been. He looked around to make sure everyone was asleep, Ron was rolling over mumbling about flying toast and Seamus was snoring loudly and grunting, "No not right now baby." Harry smirked 'at least you guys are having a good nights sleep' He thought sadly

Harry stood up and walked around the room for a few seconds, getting cold and jumping right back into his bed, curling up into his blankets and thinking of school tomorrow and how horrible potions was going to be. 'Always is, but this time I'm even more inclined to fall asleep with the amount of sleep I have been getting'

Harry looked out the window up at the full moon, thinking of nothing more then how beautiful it really was and how much he had taken for granted. He wished he could erase time and have 'normal' back. Because he knew enough by now that he was no closer to being normal then Malfoy was to beating him to the snitch.

Review please, i really am curious to know how bad/good it was...


	2. Encounters

Dsclaimer: I dont own this yada yadda you know the rest.

Without reviews i won't know how it sounds and stuff, I want feed back or im just not gonna post it.

* * *

_Sploosh_ "ARGH, Harry, for Merlin's sake... Harry? HARRY!"

"Huh? Oh Ron, yes?" a very drowsy Harry Potter asked Ron as he lifts his face out of his porridge. Harry had fallen asleep in his breakfast, and ended up splashing his breakfast all over Ron.

"Harry you alright mate? Do you need to go to the hospital wing? You look like you've been to hell and back." Ron said, concern showing in his expression.

"Probably have been" Harry mumbled, but no one heard. "No Ron, I think I'll be fine." Harry spoke up loudly, taking a napkin and wiping the porridge out of his hair and off his face. 'Why am I still alive?' Harry thought bitterly as Ginny and Hermione sat down across from him at the table.

"Harry, stop playing with your food, you're getting very skinny, you need to eat" Hermione said, frowning at him as Harry moved the spoon around his bowl, thinking about anything other then shoving the lumpy goop down his throat.

"Not hungry, lemme 'lone" Harry said drowsily, who was ready to fall back to sleep. Ginny and Ron shared a glance, which Harry wanted to roll his eyes at but it would take to much effort, energy he did not have anymore. 'I don't have energy for anything anymore' He thought unhappily to himself.

"I'm going to get my books..." Harry said as he scurried out of the Hall, already tired of human contact. Harry had withdrawn a lot from his friends, he preferred to burry himself in homework or flying, where he could forget everything, just everything.

Everyone had noticed that Harry no longer took showers, but he couldn't be bothered to take a shower. It couldn't wash away anything, he remembered the night after IT happened, he had tried to wash himself clean, had rubbed his skin raw, but it was still there, underneath his skin, he couldn't escape.

"Slytherin's balls, Potter watch where you're going!" A voice snapped, throwing Harry out of his thoughts, and to the floor. Harry looked up dumbfounded at Malfoy, who was glaring at him. Harry just stared; not realizing it was freaking Malfoy out. "Come back to this world ScarHead" He drawled, snapping Harry out of his silence.

"Leave me alone" Harry grumbled before pulling himself up and brushing past Malfoy, who looked at him as if he'd grown another head. "What no insults?" He called after Harry who just started to run, really feeling like his day was down the shitter anyways.

Harry didn't want to go to his dorm, he didn't want to go to class, he just wanted to think clearly again. So he walked, he walked north and he walked east, he walked until he sat down on the ledge of window in an empty classroom and looked out the window at the clear blue sky. 'Its so nice outside, wish I could be here for the rest of my life' Harry found himself thinking.

Harry vaguely remembered closing his eyes, but he had no idea of what time it was. Harry opened his eyes to see a dark sky, and the torches burning brightly. Harry frowned, and wondered what time it was, but judging by how high the moon was up in the sky, it was probably midnight.

Harry walked down the corridor and heard giggling, sounded somewhat female. He followed the echoes to a closet, and realized with a slight blush on his face that it was a girl moaning "Draco" over and over again. "Malloy's getting some? Damn I feel sad' Harry sulked in his own mind, but decided he didn't want to know what kind of idiot would sleep with Malfoy. So Harry walked away from the closet and headed for where he thought he could get back to the tower.

While Harry walked down one corridor that cast lots of shadows he suddenly felt a hand move around his waist and a hand over his mouth. "Missed you, you have been avoiding me" The silky smooth voice said to Harry, who froze. 'NO GET OUT OF HERE' his inner voice said but his body became inactive, fear of what would happen coming over him.

When Harry felt a tongue move over the back of his neck he found his voice. "NO PLEASE STOP HELP PLEASE SOMEONE!" Harry bellowed, and felt someone hit him the back. Harry helped in pain and wished that he could die.

"Shut up Harry, you'll wake the whole school up. Now be nice and play along." The voice from the shadows said, and he felt his shirt being opened as his hands were tied to his back with rope from a spell.

"No please, stop" Harry started to sob, wishing he could fade into the shadows and get away from him. He felt his pants slip off and a hard erection press against his thigh, his sobs grew harder. "No it's going to happen again, why me?' Harry cried in his mind, afraid of what would happen if he yelled again.

Then Harry heard what seemed like music to his ears, _footsteps_. "Fuck someone's coming, we'll finish later Harry." The voice said before he felt the other boy leave him and the safety of the cold encircle him. Harry sobbed; he had been lucky for once, if just this once, the other boy had run away in fear of getting caught.

"I heard the cries over here" The voice of Snape came above the silence and Harry knew he had to get out of there. 'Fuck I don't want Snape to find me like this!' Harry thought, knowing he'd be in big trouble, even if he had just been saved from being raped again. He got up and pulled his pants back up, not bothering to button up his shirt before taking off down the corridor in the opposite direction.

Harry stopped when he heard silence all around, except the crackling of the torches. He kept sobbing, but it slowed down and eventually stopped. He walked through the castle until he got to the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Pink Teacup" Harry still didn't know who had thought that one up, but whoever it was, they were pretty sad, not that it mattered much, all he wanted to do was get into his bed and hide from the world, which he did do and the next morning he refused to get out of bed.

* * *

"Hermione, he won't come damnit!" Ron yelled in frustration, getting a glare from Madame Prince, the librarian.

"He skipped classes yesterday, it's the weekend and he won't come down, he's been skipping meals, and he doesn't even shower anymore. Ron Harry's not well we have to do something!" Hermione said, glaring back at Ron.

"I know okay? I just am ready to kill the bugger," Ron growled.

"So Potter needs a support group, wonderful. Does his attention seeking ever end?" A snarky voice said from behind them. They both glared at the blonde boy, ready to tell him off.

"Sod off Malfoy, you don't care so don't go sticking your nose in our business." Ron growled, ears turning red and knuckles growing white with the want to punch Malfoy in the face, right in the jaw.

"Firetop, I don't have to listen to you, I can stick my sexy nose in anyone's business." Malfoy said, smirking at Ron's red face and Hermione's frown and dead glare.

"Malfoy, leave us alone." Hermione said, read to go and slap him again.

"Malloy's don't take orders from Mudbloods, they're beneath us." Malfoy stated, being the total arrogant prick he was.

Ron would have started to try and beat the crap out of Malfoy, but Hermione held onto his arm tightly, pulling him into a chair. "Malfoy, just GO." Hermione said, trying to remain calm. Ron was desperately trying to break out of her grip, but he couldn't seem to manage it.

"Just tell me what the hell is going on with Potter. I ran into him the other day and he looked dead, not to mention he smelled!" Malfoy said, looking very bored and picking invisible dirt from his nails, Malloy's never have dirt under their nails of course.

"How should we know? He won't talk to anyone and he's shutting everyone out!" Ron said, getting worked up again about how Harry was ignoring them. Ron didn't like Harry's behavior; it hurt him that Harry wouldn't tell him what the fuck was wrong!

Malfoy raised his eyebrow. "So the following groupies no longer have a hold on Potter?" He asked, smirking at how Hermione sent him a death glare that should have killed him on the spot, and managed to restrain weasel from hurting himself too much.

"Malfoy. Leave. Now." Hermione said, ready to let all hell loose if Malfoy didn't leave any time soon. Malfoy just smirked, knowing he'd gotten to them.

"Fine, but do tell me when Potter offs himself, I need to throw a party in this dreadfully boring school." And with that he walked away, leaving to fuming Gryffindor's to their peace, finally.

Meh Im not to happy with this chapter but ohwell.


	3. A Bath?

Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter Yadda Yadda we know it all.

Thanx to those who did review, It made me want to update so i did (even if a small amount, more then i actually expected to get) To Rianan I can't tell you who's doing this because im cruel, but it'll come out eventually...eventually Hope this chapter answers some of your questions though :Warning: Lots of swearing, it just turned out that way ;.;

* * *

Harry was walking through the hallways timidly, looking around corners and looking over his back to make sure he was safe from HIM. Harry knew he was getting odd looks from everyone because of how jumpy he was, but this was keeping him from getting jumped.

"Potter" Harry heard from behind him as someone tapped him on the shoulder, and Harry's reaction was nothing short of terrified.

"GET AWAY, I WON'T DO IT AGAIN!" Harry screamed, swirling around to face his attacker with his wand in hand. He looked franticly around for an exit when he realized he was perfectly safe because people were staring at him and his 'attacker' like they had both lost it.

"Potter get your pathetic excuse for a stick out of my face and tell me what you won't do again. Right now" His attacker said, or a very annoyed Snape actually.

"It's none of your business!" Harry cried before running the other way, only to find Snape's hard grip on his arm. 'Am I such a bloody weakling?' Harry growled inwardly, hating himself for not being able to run away, he was supposed to be fast damnit!

"Potter, I heard your voice screaming for help last night. I want an explanation, RIGHT NOW," Snape screamed, looking furious. Harry wasn't going to budge an inch though.

"I...er...I...fell?" Harry tried, knowing it sounded stupid but he didn't want people looking at him, and he felt too vulnerable. Snape didn't buy it, because it showed in his face.

"Potter detention tomorrow night, and I will have my answers, now go have a meal for Merlin's sake. You looked like you haven't eaten in days," Snape said, before leaving down towards the dungeons. 'Because I haven't you prick' Harry thought miserably.

He got away from the odd looks by going down to the kitchens, but he then took a 'detour' to the quiditch pitch for a lap on his broom. That was what he had planned when Malfoy got in his way, glaring at him.

"Potter, you smell," He said, pinching his nose. Harry rolled his eyes and tried to shove past the idiot and get to the pitch. He was upset when Malfoy ripped him, but at the moment he didn't care, he would take anything Malfoy threw at him and then he'd run for it.

"Take a fucking shower you dumbass" Malfoy growled, Harry was shocked, and looked around for the rest of his gang to see what taunts they would throw his way. But to his surprise Malfoy was alone.

"Why do you care? If I don't want to take a shower I won't now leave me alone." Harry growled, trying to get up only to stumble when Malfoy grabbed his arm.

"It's annoying me to see you like this, broken. You're supposed to have passion when people insult you, but your just dead, a living corpse. It is unnerving you idiot." Malfoy said, as if explaining something to a child.

Harry looked at him, totally stupefied at what he had just heard. 'Malfoy just said that; please tell me I'm dreaming, wait why would I dream about a git? Okay this isn't a dream.' Harry thought, before trying to ignore the words and get past Malfoy again.

Malfoy let out a frustrated growl before he picked Harry up over his shoulder and carried him towards the showers. "LET ME GO MALFOY, PUT ME DOWN, I DON'T WANNA!" Harry screamed like a five-year-old child, hitting Malfoy on the back uselessly.

"Potter shut up" Malfoy said effortlessly, ignoring the looks he was getting from the other Slytherin's.

"Draco, please tell me your taking him to his death?" Parkinson asked, but all she received was a glare. The rest of the sixth year Slytherin's stared in shock at Malfoy as he told her off and kept walking towards the showers. 'The worlds gone mad' Harry thought as he was carried on Malfoy's shoulder.

Harry was not released until Malfoy had filled up the tub and put soap into it, then he threw Harry into the water. Harry surfaced and sputtered muttering curses and threats Malfoy's way.

"Potter, shut up and wash yourself." Malfoy said, he then walked out of the room, closing the door loudly behind him. Harry sat in the tub in total shock, then reality sunk in and he realized he was in a tub with all of his clothes still on. 'Fuck Malfoy, couldn't be bothered to undress..." Harry muttered before realizing undressed would be naked in front of someone, which he never wanted to be again.

Harry rubbed his sore arm that had collided with the tub when he had been thrown into the water. 'Why can't I fight them off?' Harry thought, wishing right now he could drown in the water, but even still he did take off his clothes and wash himself.

The tub was soon filled with dirt and grime, and Harry realized with horror, Malfoy was right. "Bastard, why can't he just leave me alone!" Harry whispered, before he started crying in distress.

* * *

"Draco why did you do that?" Pansy asked Draco while he was sitting eating dinner at the table.

"Do what? Oh that Potter thing, just think of it as me trying to get a rise out of the bloody git. If it worked he will at least smell nice when he tries to kill me, and I wont die of his stench!" Draco responded, getting a few laughs out of the people around him.

Pansy just shook her head. "Besides, I know one thing, Potter is weak right now. Taking advantage of that would be a good thing wouldn't you think so?" Draco asked her, she nodded her head, though she had a feeling there was more to it then just that. For now she would let it go, but not for long.

* * *

"Ron, have you see Harry yet?" Hermione asked with a worried tone in her voice.

"No, I wish I knew where he was Hermione" Ron said, staring at the chessboard intently, there was no Harry to play with him, he wanted his friend back.

Hermione nodded, looking at the common room door for Harry for another hour, but Harry never did make it to the common room after his bath

If you read this, review please, makes my day and hopefully gives me ideas/feedback/crticism in order to improve it.


	4. Revealed

Disclaimer: Dont own Harry Potter because im currently trying to get something way more conteversal published. (That has more gay stuff in it then Harry Potter ever will)

A/N My grammar is horrible, i know ;.; I just realized today how horrible : I need to work on that part...well ignore the errors if you really mind :P I dont have a Beta and am to lazy to get one. Cherry0214, your review just made my day last night :P Jill4, no Draco would never rape Harry in my sick mind...just attack him and ravish him :D Thanx again reviewers, makes me happy to know people read this..stuff that comes out of my bloody head. To much of a long A/N damnit x.x

The rapers identy is revealed and im not to happy with who it is but..eh its what i came up with x.x So cliche its almost funny to me...okay on with the story and away with my ramblings

* * *

Harry had a good reason to not make it to his room that night; he fell asleep on the bathroom floor. Exhausted form everything that had been happening he had foolishly let his guard down, and it was a mistake he wish he had not made. For right now he was in the arms of HIM. 

"Oh Harry, I missed you a lot, been so long since I felt your tight entrance around my cock" Were his silky words that made Harry start to sob, wishing he could scream out for help, but no one was there to help him, not this time.

"Stop crying Harry, it'll be alright. I promise you it'll be great!" He said entirely to enthusiastically. Harry just wished he could melt into the floor, what had he EVER done to deserve this?

How does he find me? Harry wondered, wishing he could stop crying but he knew something, he couldn't fight anymore, he just couldn't. He was weak, against this boy he was just nothing, a mere cricket that could be stomped on at his will.

Harry felt his pants pushed down again and his shirt torn off. He cried harder wishing the boy would stop; he then felt a smack on his bottom. "Stop crying Harry" Was the command; one Harry wished he could listen to for once.

Harry knew his boxers were gone, and that what was to happen to next would be immense pain. He wanted to be anywhere in here, hell he'd even want to be in Snape's class 24/7 if it meant he could get away from HIM.

Then Harry heard the bathroom door open, and felt the boy behind him tense up and say "shit". Harry could only think 'Help, please make him stop!' Harry felt the boy behind him pull away, growling as he tried to grab some clothes.

"What the fuck Boot?" Came the harsh words, but they were Harry's freedom.

"Malfoy, you interrupted..." Terry Boot started but Harry started to break down and cry in a heap of flesh. He glared at the heap but was receiving a dead icy glare from Malfoy.

"By the looks of it I saved Potter's arse from your perverse ways Boot" Malfoy said coldly. "I would get out of here if I were you."

"Fine Malfoy, but he's mine, he likes it" Boot said, before walking out quickly into the cold corridor. Harry cried harder just knowing he was found naked and ashamed, weak and pathetic.

"Potter, what the hell was happening here?" Malfoy said, taking in the clothes thrown over the bathroom floor. Harry looked up at him with teary eyes.

"None of your business! It's nothing, just leave me alone! YOU AND THE REST OF THIS FUCKING WORLD!" Harry screamed, bolting for his clothes and dressing as quick as possible with shaky limbs and recovering from crying.

"Potter for fucks sake, don't tell me you let him do that to you, by the way your acting..." But Harry cut him off at that moment.

"IT NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, MERLINS BEARD IS IT TO MUCH TO ASK TO BE ALONE?" Harry raged, tears of his anger flowing down his cheeks.

"Potter it's my business if your being raped, you obliviously can't stand up to him" Malfoy said calmly, glaring at the git in front of him.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Harry screamed, pushing past Malfoy and bolting down the corridor. He didn't want to face the truth, but it was true, he could not stand up to Boot. He was weak, he was useless, and he was...

Being tackled down by one furious blonde. "Potter I don't care how much you want to be left alone. Think about this for Merlin's beard, Boot won't stop until you fight him, and others could be endangered by your fucking silence. Now if you don't tell one of the teachers I WILL TELL SNAPE!" He yelled into Harry's ear, who was sobbing because he didn't want to do anything but hide.

Harry glared at Malfoy like nothing had ever changed and he was still the same Harry he had always been. "Get off of me."

Malfoy glared at him. "Fine, just think about that before I nail it to your head with a sledge hammer." Malfoy growled letting Harry go and getting up, walking away noisily. Harry didn't care if he had pissed Malfoy off; Malfoy had pissed him off enough already today.

Harry walked to the window he had been at the week before, and looked out at the moon wishing he could get Malfoy's words out of his head so he could go on with his sulking. 'I'm the boy who lived, I should be able to fight him off, but Boot's so strong, he'll kill me or worse, rape me again!' Harry fought the inner turmoil with standing up to Boot.

'I'll show Malfoy, he doesn't scare me, I don't need his fucking help!" Harry screamed inwardly, his anger growing by the minute, giving him the courage he had lost so long ago. Malfoy seemed to have that affect on him.

In the morning he made his decision. He wasn't going to lie down and hide, because Malfoy would get what he wanted, for Harry to fail. Harry wouldn't give that git the satisfaction of knowing what had happened, and he would not let Malfoy taunt him for being weak!

But that didn't mean he wanted to stand up to Boot, he would rather hide from Boot for the rest of his bloody life. If Boot died Harry would never mourn him, he would be glad that the monster had left this world for good. But Boot wasn't going to die anytime soon, that much Harry knew.

* * *

Ron, Ginny, and Hermione stared at Harry who was currently glaring maliciously at Malfoy. "Mate, don't you think he'll die in time without you glaring at him?" Ron asked timidly, afraid of what was happening to Harry. 

"Not if I can help it, I'd love to be the cause of his death right now!" Harry burst out, saying more then he had in weeks. Hermione took this as a good sign, if a bit ugly seeing as Harry was out for murder. "Don't know which one to start with, Boot or Malfoy" Harry muttered under his breath.

When Harry sauntered into the common room that morning, it had been like an explosion of relief, anger, and worry from his friends. He didn't tell them much, because he was still unsure of what to do about Boot, but he noticed for the first time in weeks how gaunt and thing he looked. He looked like a twig, no matter everyone had been worrying about him.

Now here he was at breakfast, eating a bit of an apple, sending death glares Malfoy's way. Harry avoided looking over at the Ravenclaw table, he was sure Boot would get him before he was expelled. He didn't want to do something about Boot, Harry was too scared.

But Malfoy, he was another story. Harry could glare, fight and threaten the blonde all he wanted and never be afraid of him. He was too familiar with Malfoy to be scared of him. But Boot was another thing entirely, one who wanted to rape him over and over again until he laid bleeding and crying, and if he wasn't scared who the hell could not be scared of that?

"Harry?" Ginny asked. Harry looked away from his glaring at the girl.

"Yes Gin?" He asked, surprising everyone with a somewhat calm answer for once.

"What's that on your neck?" Ginny asked, pointing to Harry's neck.

Review! It'll make my day so much better since ive been gay bashed today x.x Stupid bigots of this world...I need a cheer up


	5. Sexuality: What am I?

* * *

Disclaimer: See the last few pages. 

A/N Chapter five already! wow takes me so long to get some chapters up and this story is moving so fast -amazed- i like this chapter, i get to torture Harry about his sexuality! yes im cruel, i like doing that -shifty eyes-  But its fun..in my sick twisted perverted mind. Thanx for the nice reviews :D Made my day to read em.

* * *

"On my neck?" Harry asked, not sure what she was talking about. 

"Did someone give you a love bite?" Ginny asked. Harry frowned, Boot never gave him any marks before, in fact he didn't remember getting a mark from Boot at all.

"No..." Harry said, but Ron gasped.

"Yes Harry, someone gave you a love bite! Look on your neck in Hermione's mirror!" He said, as if in awe that Harry managed to get a hickey.

Hermione held up her mirror and Harry looked at his neck, and there sat a red mark, tainting his skin. "Did Boot do that?" Harry thought out loud before he realized his mistake and he soon found five pairs of head looking his way across the Gryffindor table.

"Boot? Terry Boot?" Hermione asked curiosly and noticed how much Harry paled

"N-n-oo" Harry choked out, feeling like a caged animal with no-where to go while children were poking at him.

"Then just what did you say Harry?" Ron growled, angry that his friend was keeping things from him, was his friend gay? It wouldn't matter to him, but it hurt that Harry wouldn't tell him the truth. It hurt so much.

"I said-I said..."Harry stuttered, not sure of what he could say to cover it up. "I said did my boots do that to me? You see I tripped over my boots early this morning." Harry knew it was lame, and the glares he got from Ron weren't reassuring. Hermione just frowned at him.

"Ron we have to go to the library" Hermione said, leaving no room for argument, but that didn't mean Ron would not try.

"But Hermione..." Ron said.

"**Now **Ron" Hermione said harshly, giving him a glare. She got up and started to walk towards the doors.

"Oh Fine!" Ron said angrily, getting up and following Hermione out the doors, all the while complaining about Harry's distancing himself from them.

Harry watched them go, and looked at Ginny who was staring at him with wonder. "Harry are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine Ginny. Look I need to go and get my books for Transfiguration." He answered, getting up and ignoring Ginny's stares that he knew she was sending at him.

Harry walked into the bathroom and looked at his neck in the mirror. The offending mark was still there, showing his disgrace, his weakness. Tears slid down his cheeks, as he stayed in self pity.

Harry thought he saw something moving in the bathroom, and looked over his shoulder to see Malfoy standing there. "What are you a stalker now?" Harry growled. Was this really Malfoy? The image he was seeing seemed...odd.

Malfoy just raised his eyebrows, smiling cruelly. "Like the mark? It suits you Potter." He said, as if self satisfied with himself. Was this really happening? It was to surreal to be real!

"Oh yes just thrilled that I got a reminder of Boot. That I'm weak." Harry said, starting to sob again. Malfoy laughed at him. Harry frowned, this couldn't be Malfoy, his laugh was to...carefree.

"Potter, stop feeling sorry for yourself. Do something about how you feel weak, get back at Boot." Then as quickly as Malfoy came he was gone with those words. The door opened for Harry to see Neville's face. Had Malfoy even been in the bathroom?

"Harry you okay?" Neville asked, and Harry frowned, he had to ask the one who was more sane, which was Neville.

"Was Malfoy just here?" Harry asked and Neville shook his head no. Well that answered everything, Malfoy had not been there, Harry's mind was playing tricks on him.

'Great I'm going insane and its Malfoy's fault' Harry thought. He sighed and looked at Neville. "Neville, lets go to transfiguration." Harry said.

"Alright Harry, but everyones worried about you. You can talk to us you know" Neville said. Harry sighed again in defeat, he would have to talk sooner or later he knew that much now.

* * *

Harry had a peculiar experience that day. It involved, the evil subject Potions, the evil arse Malfoy and the evil realization that Malfoy had a...well he had a...pretty face. Okay not just a pretty face but beautiful eyes. 

The thought scared Harry out of his mind. 'I'M NOT A POUF!' he shouted in his mind. Harry didn't have a problem with Pouf's of course, but him? No it wasn't right for him to be that way. But then again Boot did rape him so did that mean anything? He liked girls right? Well of course, he had liked Cho.

Harry sighed, this wasn't easy, and he was noticing Malfoy here! Who was obvouisly a boy, but still...he ..looked...good. Harry frowned, come to think of it he hadn't noticed how pretty a girl was in awhile. Did Boot mean something? Harry frowned in deep thought.

Rape was one thing, but finding something romotly attractive in Malfoy was another thing. Harry wanted to smack his head down, and he did so.

"OWWWW" Harry cried as his head collided with table in potions.

"Potter please, I know none of this is going through your daft head but don't hurt yourself in the process of trying to pound something into that thick skull." Snape said harshly.

Harry glared at him but kept his mouth shut. But Snape had more to say. "After class Potter, you will speak to me."

Harry groaned inwardly, remember what had happened on their last encounter. He had freaked out and Boot had him so scared that he forgot, Snape wanted to speak to him about it.

Harry could only wait out the class, and he spent it looking at Malfoy and how elegant his hands looked and how smooth his skin seemed. Not to mention those red lips that made Harry want to kill Malfoy for being anything but annoying. 'Damn you Malfoy. I hate you.'

Harry wasn't to sure at what was happening to him, but maybe Boot had made him like guys? The thought scared Harry but why else would he think those things about Malfoy? Harry shuddered, he didn't want to be like Boot, he didn't want to be sick.

Review! Tell me what ya think and what could help it go more smoothly. I got stuck and had to get Choryni's help -hugs- thanx it really helped me move along!


	6. Must Tell Us

Disclaimer: See first Chapter.

A/N wow..so many people thought Draco was bad...IM GOOD! Sorry that was my motive to be evil and fool people. Short Chapter here, but the next one might be really long so it evens out. And this story is going to fast in my eyes but ohwell, now time for me to say somethings I've been thinking, skip it if your eager to see Snapes reaction.(also so i can blab more and thank people) Sorry!

**Cherry0214**: -sniffles- Thankies for the lovley reviews

**ura-hd**: Four reviews :O wow thanx for them made me feel happy!

**smoothNcreamy**: Got yer review as i was uploading chapter six as well, soon enough? Ironic humor i see in it all

**doughgurl2008:** -sniffles- such a nice review Thankies!

**Choryni**: -huggles- glad ya liked it hun, your welcome :P

Okay now Im done my ramblings! Yes I'm very happy..the weekend finally.

* * *

"Mister Potter, I know you go around the school out of bed at night, but never once have I heard you scream for help in a pleading way. You will tell me what happened or you will be cleaning so many things until you answer me that you will never want to see another bucket of water again." Snape growled out at Harry as Harry stood in front of his desk. 

Harry didn't know what to say, on the one hand he wanted to tell about Boot, on the other he didn't want to admit that he was raped. Especially not to Snape. "Do I have to tell you the truth?" Harry whispered in defeat.

"Yes Potter, **Right now**"Snape said, keeping his gaze on Harry's form, which was slumping in what seemed to be 'Damnit I have to tell him.'

"I was being...at-tt-ack-e-ed by another student." Harry choked out, tears coming through his eyes as he remembered Boot's hands all over him again. He wished he could smack the memory out of his head.

"Attacked Potter? That cannot be bad for you, you get attacked by Voldemort enough to know how to fight." Snape said, Harry grudgingly admitted that was true enough.

"But...this...was..." Harry choked on his words, and started sobbing. He couldn't say it; he couldn't say that word, _rape_. His glasses got knocked askew as he rubbed his eyes, which hurt form his crying over the days.

"Potter? What happened to get this reaction from you, what was it?" Snape asked, starting to get worried because of how someone who seemed a lot stronger then others was breaking down right in front of him.

"I—It...was...R-a—pp" Harry tried, tears streaming down his streaks, with the word came the humiliation he felt, the weakness that was his.

"Rap? Potter...You are trying my patience." Snape spat out.

"_Rape_" Harry said quickly, it was out and it was gone, but Harry knew that now his shame was out, his weakness was known. He couldn't keep it hidden.

"Rape Potter?" Snape said disbelievingly. Who would rape someone who could curse and probably kill you and get away with it with their heads still intact?

"Yes" Harry said, trying to will himself to stop sobbing. Did the ugly git not get it? Harry doubted Snape would believe him.

"Potter why in Merlin's name did you not tell anyone?" Snape said, frowning at the stupidity of this boy in front of him. Well maybe he was being harsh but was Potter really that hurt by this?

"It means I'm weak, I can't protect myself...it means I'm worthless." Harry said. He sobbed louder because he was admitting this to _Snape_ of all people.

"Potter who is she?" Snape said, assuming too much.

"H—ee—eee" Harry whispered, correcting him.

"He Potter? You were..." It finally sunk in. "YOU WERE RAPED BY A BOY?" Snape yelled out, Eyes bulging out a bit, and Harry started to wail, he was horrible, he was weak, he was falling to the cold floor and curling up in a ball, as if it could protect him from anything Snape would say next.

"Potter, You are going to tell the Headmaster about this. You are going to reveal the rapists name, and he will be expelled." Snape said, picking up Harry by the arm. Black eyes looking down on him with no sympathy but not their usual hate.

"NO YOU CAN'T! What will happen when this gets out? People will know my shame, they'll know I'm weak, they'll know everything!" Harry raged, fighting Snape's grip. Harry managed to get out of it and ran for the door. Snape sent a spell at him, but Harry got out of the room just in time.

Harry ran all the way to his dorm, flying past students who looked like they were about to topple over as he past. Hermione tried calling out to him somewhere on the third floor but he kept running. Hermione chased after him through tapestries and corridors, Ron following her.

Harry shouted the password at the Fat Lady, and rushed inside as the portrait swung open making a mad dash and knocking Colin Creevy over when he tried to talk to him. Harry almost made it to his bed, but was grabbed on the shoulders by Ron's hands and swung around to see a very angry Hermione.

Wasn't a pretty sight.

Her eyes were glaring at him; her face red with anger and her hair flew madly about. "Harry Potter, I want to know what has been happening with you for these last few weeks. Ron isn't going to let you go until you explain, understand?" She said dangerously.

Harry looked at Ron with his hands griping Harry's shoulders tightly." Traitor" Harry whispered to him.

"Sorry mate, Hermione might kill something and I thought it best to go along with her this time." Was the response he got.

"Harry, NOW" Hermione screamed, and Harry was finally shaken, he new defeat when he saw it.

"It started last month when I was walking to meet you guys at the quiditch pitch..." Harry began remembering the night he had been corned by Boot so vividly.

Review to tell me what ya think about this Chapter!


	7. Friends are there for

Disclaimer: Dont own this

A/N: I realized i got a lot of chapters to go through till the end ack.  READ THIS> Im asking what my readers would like Hary/Draco slash: yes or no? if i dont get any answers then i'll just go ahead with my plan which you can guess! OKay somewhat slow chapter here.  

Thankies lovley reviews! Thanx for the nice comments and that cookie! I do deserve the virtual cookie! Im glad you enjoy it as much as i enjoy writing it hehe.

* * *

It took Harry twenty minutes to get it all out, between sobbing and fighting with Hermione. Harry lay on his bed while Hermione stood in front of him; Ron had stopped gripping his shoulders when he had to take a seat on his bed because of what he was hearing. Harry's hair had started to get greasy again, and his eyes were bloodshot. 

"Harry, you got to tell Dumbledore about  Boot." Hermione said.

"That bastard, I'll kill him" Ron growled, and then got a look from Hermione.

"You will do nothing of the sort Ron. Yes he deserves it for what he's done to Harry, but it won't do any good for Harry" She said.

"I don't wanna..." Harry started, but then sobbed again.

"Harry you must tell what he did. We'll be there. We know what happened, well us and Snape" Hermione said as if it was going to be a walk in the park.

"And Malfoy." Harry mumbled.

"The Great Bouncing Ferret knows?" Ron gaped, "Why would he know what Boot did?" Ron asked.

"He...walkedinonmeandBoot" Harry said in a rush, blushing somewhat.

"HE WHAT?" Ron yelled, hurt that Malfoy had known before he had, the best bloody friend here!

"And he didn't say anything to us? Why didn't he spread it around like hot cakes on a summer day?" Hermione asked, thinking to herself silently.

"I...don't know." Harry whispered.

"He knew before ME?" Ron said, glaring at Harry.

"I...didn't want to tell anyone. He...just...walked in..." Harry said silently, sobbing again, Ron caught the blush staining Harry's cheeks and frowned at his friend.

"But you know you can trust us with anything Harry" Hermione said, upset that she hadn't known what was happening to her friend.

"But, don't you think I'm weak? Don't you hate me for letting a boy..." Harry stopped unable to go on.

Amazing Ron found the voice to speak first. "No, Harry I just would love to kill Boot for even touching you. But, YOU COULD HAVE TOLD US AND WE COULD HAVE HELPED!" Ron screamed, letting out the hurt he felt. Harry started to cry harder because he knew Ron was right, they were his best friends after all.

"Ron this is no time, Harry was not thinking right. He's been through much more then you have for now. Yes I'm upset he didn't tell us anything but..." Hermione reasoned to Ron.

"Hey mate sorry, its just...Malfoy knowing when I didn't hurts." Ron apologized.

Harry nodded and whispered, "I know" Sobbing a little less.

"Harry we'll get you fixed up, just tell Dumbledore and we'll get it made right" Ron said, upset his friend looked like this, Ron saw how bad Harry was. Harry was skinny and he looked like a twig of what he was at the begging of the year. Harry had not told him, but he hadn't told anyone else until they pushed and corned him, or walked in like Malfoy's case, the creepy git.

Harry frowned. "Nothings going to be okay anymore Ron." Harry said darkly, glaring at his sheets.

"Yes it will Harry." Ron argued, trying to sound nice but getting annoyed a little bit with how childish Harry was acting.

"Harry, we know it can't be fixed right away. But won't it give you satisfaction to know Boot is locked away from harming anyone?" Hermione asked. Harry thought about this, looking down at his sheets he decided it would give him a little satisfaction to know Boot couldn't get near him anymore.

"Yes. But the damage is done he's already..." Harry said, stopping when he realized he had just about said he's already made me interested in other blokes. Hermione stared at him, he seemed angry not sad, a change from what he had just been.

"He's done stuff Harry, but you know it doesn't make anything on your part wrong." Hermione said, and Harry looked at her with fear in his eyes. Before he could stop himself he screamed "I'M NOT A POUF!!"

Once he screamed it he blushed like mad. "Of course your not a pouf Harry, just because a guy raped you doesn't make you homosexual. Boot didn't ask you to have sex, he forced you to, meaning you wouldn't have had sex...Harry?" Hermione said, stopping her mini rant when she saw Harry turn white.

"Harry your not pouf are you?" Ron asked nervously, staring at Harry and his sudden pale face.

"I still like girls" Harry snapped, glaring at his friends. Ron sighed in relief.

"Oh good"

"Ron!" Hermione snapped. "Harry you might be bisexual you know. You've never really paid much attention to either sex. I mean one crush on a girl is all you've ever had, and girls through themselves at you a lot." She reasoned, watching curiously as Harry paled again.

"Bisexual?" Harry whispered, He knew what it meant but to hear it, he had never considered it. It would explain how Malfoy all of a sudden had those sinfully red lips that Harry longed to kiss. 'Fuck, I've just admitted to myself I'm bisexual,' Harry growled inwardly.

"But Harry still likes girls?" Ron asked, he sounded somewhat faint.

"Yes!" Hermione and Harry growled at Ron, and Ron's ears started to turn pink in embarrassment.

* * *

"Serverus you wished to see me about Harry?" Professor Dumbledore asked. 

"Yes, I think there are some things going on in the castle you might have known about." Professor Snape said, glaring at the old coot.

"Like what Serverus?" Dumbledore asked.

"Harry Potter has told me some interesting things concerning the word rape today. How could you not know about that?" Snape growled, regretting his words as he saw the Headmasters face fall.

"Serverus, you will tell me all that you know and then you will get Harry to come see me." Dumbledore said, and Serverus Snape repeated all he had been told, then he went to hunt for Potter and bring him to relay the story to the Headmaster.

* * *

Harry was dragged to the Great Hall for dinner by Ron and Hermione, they told, actually ordered is more like it, that he was going to eat something and then they would take him to Dumbledore's office. Harry didn't want to but he realized he had no choice. 

Harry eyes grazed over the Slytherin table and there was Malfoy, who was staring at him with a smile that just shouted I WON. Harry wasn't to sure what Malfoy had won, but he didn't want to be the one to give up the prize, well if you could take microscope and see into his mind he was actually thinking he would like to kiss Malfoy's lips off, but he'd never admit that to himself.

"Mister Potter, the Headmaster wishes to see you" Snape's voice said from behind him and Harry paled, griping Hermione's arm.

"Not without Hermione and Ron" Harry said. Snape nodded.

"Fine then if you cannot separate yourselves from each other get up and follow me right now" He growled, walking away to the doors with the three Gryffindors behind him. The Slytherin table started to snicker, thinking they were all in trouble by the look on Golden Boys face, All except Malfoy who stared after them in thought, and Pansy who was watching him closely.

Review and tell me what ya think on this chapter! Also answer that question or ill do it my way!


	8. Maybe Kiss

* * *

Disclaimer: See first Chap. 

A/N Yay another one of my ramblings! I look so forward to these like you look forward to updates hehe. Only one person i know of answered the question, so for **Cherry0214, **wonderful review as well, (and me) i am making this story Harry/Draco slash. So just deal with that if you can ,  Okay i wanna answer some reviews here. (I dont always answer reviews because i dont have the time to, just to say)

**xxphatxbaybeexx** :that was by far the longest review Ive ever recieved, how could i take it to the next level in your eyes? I would like to know if ya have any thoughts.

**doughgurl2008 **: Nah no more raping Harry, but it still affects Harry for awhile (naturally all rapes do affect the victims for long periods of time). I hope this chapter answers your question!

**Jewel** : Yeah friends like that are rare, but its not unbeleivable i hope! Well lets hope you dont dye my cloythes puke green...not paticallary fond of that colour! x.x

* * *

"Harry, let me deal with Boot and put him through questioning. But I want you to go to the hospital wing to be checked up. We don't want you to be damaged physically." Dumbledore said, looking at a very pale Harry. 

"Damaged sir?" Harry whispered, he hadn't though of _that_.

"Yes, I'm sure you understand what I mean but you never know with these things." Dumbledore said, and Harry nodded. He would get the check up; just he didn't feel to happy about it. Who would be?

That was the same scene that replayed through Harry's head as he sat on the hospital bed; Ron and Hermione had been told to go wait for Harry in the common room. Harry felt, well he felt naked.

Madame Pomfrey had preformed a spell on him to check that his muscles were okay and she didn't need to fix anything. She hadn't needed to but Harry was never going to look at this hospital bed without blushing in embarrassment again. Harry would need a shower; he hadn't had a good shower in a long time.

"Mister Potter you may go" Madame Pomfrey said solemnly, she hadn't been to happy to know he had been raped and hadn't come to her to see if his health was okay. Harry simply hadn't thought about those facts, he hadn't had time to think about those facts.

Harry nodded and walked out of the Hospital wing awkwardly. He looked around to make sure it was empty, he still felt vulnerable even though he knew it wouldn't happen again, with Boot at least. The idea it could happen again made him shiver, he would never let it happen again, he would die first.

Harry was almost to the portrait of the Fat Lady when another distraction occurred.

"Potter, did you finally tell them?" Malfoy's cold voice said behind him. Harry whirled around and glared at Malfoy. He was aware Malfoy was alone but it didn't help him feeling cornered.

"Yes if it's any of your business." Harry growled at Malfoy. 'Why the hell is he staring at me?" Harry thought.

"Good." Was all the response Harry would get. There was a long silence before Harry decided to just leave, he turned around but Malfoy took his hand and turned Harry to look at him.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry said, a little shaken. Malfoy looked at him with gray eyes before he kissed Harry lightly on the lips. Malfoy let Harry's hand go and left, leaving a shaking Harry to collect his thoughts.

Once Harry got his thoughts straight he stared at where Malfoy had been. 'Please Merlin; tell me that was a dream. Please, please, please!' Not that Harry minded the thought of kissing Malfoy but doing it was a totally different thing. Harry doubted he could take letting another person touch him intimately for a long time.

When Harry walked into the common room Ron and Hermione were standing there, waiting for him. Ginny was sitting beside them looking at Harry with worry. "You okay Harry?" They all asked, breaking the tension.

Harry nodded, still in a daze because of the maybe kiss. He wasn't sure if it was his imagination or the real thing, he wasn't sure of much anymore. "Yeah just...tired" Harry said.

He sat and talked a bit with them before heading to bed with Ron. He didn't know what the morning would bring but if it brought something better then the hell he had felt earlier on in the week he would be fine.

* * *

"Draco where have you been?" Pansy asked the brooding boy. 

"None of your business Pansy" Draco growled.

"Draco come on, you've been watching Boy Wonder a lot lately. Don't think I haven't noticed, I know you!" Pansy said, even though they had broken up she still knew him like she would know a favourite pet's moods.

"Pansy, shut that trap right now" Draco said, glaring at her then looking into the fireplace of the Slytherin common room. He stared at it like he was planning something.

"Draco what are you planning?" Pansy tried.

"Nothing! Just how to get Potter into my bloody be—"Draco started before realizing who he had just blabbed to. 'Shit. I'm done for and I'll never into that boys bloody pants.' Draco groaned and looked at Pansy to see mirth in her eyes.

"Oooo this is just rich Draco! I should have known!" She said before a hand was placed over her mouth.

"Not another damn word Pansy, not another word." He said coldly.

Pansy nodded. "You know he's not going to be easy Draco," She stated and Draco nodded.

"Pansy, that idiot would be the hardest person to seduce at this point in time. Why I even want to try is beyond me." He said before glancing at the clock. "I'm going to go to sleep, I'm getting a headache." He said before stomping away to his room.

Pansy knew why he wanted to try, even if he didn't realize it himself. She thought about Potter and how he had been looking like hell and the sudden change seemed to affect Draco a lot. "Draco better realize it before Potter gets himself killed." Pansy muttered.

Review! I must know what my readers think and i hope they're happy readers as well!


	9. The Public

Disclaimer: See irst Chapter (How could you not honestly but whatever) 

A/NWow, Chapter nine. I never though i would ever write this story so fast (it was like sure i got the idea lets write it total eh why not nothing special) I wasnt even sure i would finish it, but i guess i am , yay for me. Gonna answer a few reviews, just to say stuff (because i like to talk x.x bad writer) Skip this if ya wish, because its me just really wanting to respond to some things.

**xxphatxbaybeexx: **That helped in a way, I'll try to go as uncliche as i can, because i'll want to shoot myself if i go cliche. No pansy isnt a cold vindictive bitch this time, that would be me trying to make her somewhat different then the usual.

**Cherry0214: **Your always my first review of the day lmfao! Well up until last night you were the only one who answered it, and many peoplereviewed but didnt answer so -shrugs- ohwell. Yeah I know I'm updating fast, but I'm having fun writing this story, it only stands to reason. I left ya a few reviews i think, I cant remember who i review..ever.

**KitsuneSkye203: **I kicked myself mentally for not waiting for all reviews, I'll learn from this mistake next time though! Sorry about that, i hope it doesnt ruin the story for ya! -likes it when people enjoy reading stuff, its her nature-

* * *

Harry had wished for a better morning the night before, that wish hadn't come true. From the time he got into the Great Hall it had all gone down hill. 

_Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table with his friends, and Terry Boot's, surprise, surprise, girlfriend came up to him with a very nasty expression on her face. "Potter you're just a slut. Getting Terry locked away because of your sick fantasies. He wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole" She spat at him with fury._

"_BrockleHurst, go back to your table know. If you so much as say one more word to Harry because you won't accept the truth I will get you more then one detention. You understand?" Hermione said coldly, saying it for Harry who had paled and tears were starting to threaten to break through._

_Mandy BrockleHurst gave him one more ice-cold glare before holding her head high and walking back to the Ravenclaw table. Harry watched her back as she sat down and looked at Hermione, his appetite gone. "Why?" He croaked out._

"_Because Terry told her otherwise, she probably really liked him and wouldn't want to believe he A)" Hermione said, ticking of a finger, "cheated on her and B) was that much of a horrible person to rape you." Hermione ticked off a second finger, looking at her friend who looked like he was going to be sick._

"_Harry it doesn't matter what she says, we believe you and know that by the way you were acting it happened. She doesn't know you well enough to understand what bad effects it had you. She doesn't know" Hermione said, trying to reassure him. _

_Harry felt worse though, what happened if Dumbledore started to think Harry had been lying? Harry wanted to sink into the floor yet again and hide from the world. The world wasn't fair, and it wasn't kind, how would Harry deal with it if no one wanted to believe the truth?_

Harry walked down the corridor the morning going through his mind again and again. Harry was getting weird looks from most of the Ravenclaws'. Luna was the only one to tell him Boot was a bastard and she had noticed his mean streak before.

She wished him luck at the trial; there would be one right? Harry didn't know, to face Boot and to testify against him would be hard. Only Malfoy could help him make them believe him, what if Malfoy chose not to help him? What if all Harry had been doing was losing his mind and that kiss never happened? Too many questions and no answers were driving Harry up that wall and through the roof.

Harry received a letter telling him the date of the trial; Boot was in custody apparently. Harry didn't want to show for it honestly, for he had never faced up to Boot. Harry lost his appetite thinking about Boot and how to face him, he tried to skip lunch but Ron forced him to eat under pain of death.

Harry hadn't even thought of a trail and sometimes found himself wishing he hadn't told anyone, so he wouldn't have to go through all of this. But he knew deep down that it wasn't possible, nor was it for the best. It would have sucked more the other way. Boot could have killed him.

Harry didn't know how much the story got around but rumors from Harry and Boot secretly dating each other and it had gone sour to Harry being seduced by Boot and Harry had taken it all wrong had reached his ears. He wanted to smack them over the head for being so fucking daft as a washboard.

At least it hadn't gotten out to the Daily Prophet.

* * *

"Ron what was it you said?" Harry wailed through the stall in the bathroom. 

"It wouldn't get out to the public, the Prophet wouldn't write it without your permission." Ron recited, trying to cope with a very angry and distressed Harry.

"And what did they do?" Harry said venomously.

"They wrote a full page article on it. With a picture of Boot in custody." Ron replied, looking generally upset and annoyed.

"Ron what will I do? I'm never coming out of this stall. Half the Hufflepuff house has come to say words of sympathy and BrockleHurst went of in a rampant rage against me!" Harry wailed again, getting nervous and anxious feelings in the pit of his stomach.

"Harry come on out of there. You've dealt with this before! Be brave damnit!" Ron snapped.

Harry took a moment to compose himself. He walked out of the stall but Ernie from Hufflepuff came in saying "Harry I hope you make Boot weep" with a grin on his face and Harry ran back into the stall, refusing to come out

In the end Ron resorted to Hermione, who is a powerful force indeed and she did a body bind on him and levitated him out of the bathroom back to the Common room. When she freed him he attempted to run to his room but that plan was stopped when Ron and Hermione dragged him to the fireplace.

"You to are evil" Harry said, receiving grins from them.

* * *

"Harry I want you to know that I've tried to make Boot's parents relent, but they believe their son is harmless. There is no one to testify against him other then you, because no one else saw it. So it's a matter of he said he said, which will make it harder to win, even if your being honest" Dumbledore explained to Harry who felt sick. 

Harry had been called to Dumbledore's office for this? Harry squirmed in the chair thinking it over if he should tell about how Malfoy walked in. He didn't know he was saying it till it was out though.

"One other person did...see..." Harry whispered silently. He didn't want to explain, but he had to.

"Oh?" Dumbledore said, raising his eyebrow.

Harry nodded. "Yes, but I don't know if he would...testify for me." Harry said, trying to make his words sound right while thinking about them.

"Well ask him Harry. It would help to have someone else against him." Dumbledore said. Looking at Harry with those bloody blue eyes.

Harry nodded his head quickly getting up and taking the offered treacle tart. He walked out of the office and down the staircase all the while wondering, 'How will I get Malfoy to help me? He hates me.'

Review and tell me how it was! The best thing i can get is your ideas.


	10. Questions

Disclaimer: See first Chapter

A/N I have someone to proof read this story! yay -thanx **Kaikiki**- Its great that you offered your services to me, because i know (and feel stupid for it) that i have really horrible grammar. So thank her for helping me out! **Cherry0214** Heres more for ya! :P without further ado, i give you Chapter ten. (I wonder when this story is going toend, because that thought makes me sad!)

* * *

Harry had never told Hagrid about the rape, which he felt bad for. But when he, Ron and Hermione visited him, he had been enthusiastic about wanting to introduce Boot to a dragon. "Hagrid!" Hermione had said in that scandalized tone and he had stopped talking about it.

Harry guessed Hagrid didn't mind not being told about what had happened, but if Boot ever came within sight of Hagrid he might get cursed to hell. Harry couldn't wait to see Hagrid again for Care of Magical Creatures, but he could wait to see Malfoy. Harry didn't want to ask for

Malfoy's help, and just thinking about it made him want to jump off a bridge.

You can't feel anything or worry about anything after you've drowned, or so Harry would like to believe.

* * *

Harry was really nervous when he went to Hagrid's class the next day, and the sight of Malfoy only made it worse. He stood there sneering at the animals, they were animals right? Harry frowned and thought of the many ways it could go if he were to approach Malfoy...

_One scenario was, "Malfoy, can you come to Boot's trial and tell them what you saw?" Harry would ask._

"_Scar Head, I don't know what your talking about" Malfoy would reply, and Harry would be in deep shit. Then Malfoy would start to laugh in his face and tell him how much of a slut he was._

Harry imagined the trial as well, and kept thinking that it would end with Boot freed and coming after Harry. After this thought Harry would turn pale and start to shake. Ron kicked him after a few moments though, distracting him from his nervous break down.

"Mate, pay attention" Ron whispered.

Harry nodded and looked over at Malfoy again. 'I guess I'll ask him to talk after class...' Harry thought before leaving his troubled mind for the actual lesson he was supposed to be learning.

"Malfoy, could I have a word?" Harry asked the paler boy, who was standing beside his Slytherin pack. Malfoy stared at him with those gray eyes, as if calculating Harry himself. With a nod to his goons and a wave to the rest of the Slytherin's, he grabbed

Harry's hand and led him away.

"Potter, what is this about?" Malfoy said not sounding at all bored or angry. He didn't even seem ready to insult Harry. Malfoy seemed, if a word could describe it, anxious, not at all what Harry had been anticipating.

"Well you know when you walked in...?" Harry whispered, blushing slightly. He didn't want to say 'on Boot and I?' because he would feel a little stupid and embarrassed.

"Yes, I remember." Malfoy responded, "And this has to do with?"

Harry took a breath and gulped. "Well it seems you and I are the only ones who know for sure this happened. And, well, I need a little more evidence other then the fact I was really distressed for weeks on end. So I was wondering if..." Harry trailed off, staring at Malfoy's face.

Malfoy seemed to brighten up visibly. Why he would do that Harry didn't know, but he didn't much care at this point. He only wanted Malfoy to answer him.

"If...?" Malfoy said, edging Harry to continue.

"If you would testify what you saw." Harry said, looking at Malfoy, feeling very nervous and anxious. He thought he would explode if Malfoy took any longer then five seconds to answer.

"I guess I could..." Malfoy said, looking at Harry with an odd grin on his face.

"You'll do it?" Harry said, feeling a little better.

"Yes, but one thing." Malfoy said, holding up his pointer finger to Harry's nose. He pinched Harry on the nose and got a squeak of surprise out of Harry before going on to what he had to say, "I get to brag about how I saved the great Harry Potter from the rapist."

Harry glared at Malfoy. "That's so typical of you...trying to gain fame off of my fucking troubles! I shouldn't have asked you..." Harry growled, turning around peeved at Malfoy for even thinking he wanted a reminder that he had to be saved from a rapist.

Malfoy caught his wrist, and Harry turned to give him what he thought was a death glare. Malfoy gave him a glare that beat his glare. "You know, I don't want to brag because it's something bad that happened to you."

Harry cut him off, "Could have fooled me!"

"Potter, do shut it for two seconds." He waited for two seconds and

Harry stayed silent. "Thank you. Potter, you think I have it easy? My father is in prison and I'm seen as a bastard. No one would believe I did something good unless you tell them I saved you from that asshole. I don't want the world to see me as a prick for my whole life," Malfoy explained.

Harry had to admit, he did have a point. Harry decided to leave it that way, he would get what he wanted and Malfoy would get what he wanted. "Fine, we both win from this, just do your bragging when you're not in my sight" Harry growled, before walking away to the castle doors.

Malfoy stopped him once more. "Potter you owe me something" he said, walking in front of Harry, stopping him from walking anywhere.

"I'm letting you brag, I don't owe you anything else" Harry said before Malfoy kissed him on the lips. "M—M—Malfoy?" Harry stuttered, shaken and somewhat scared.

"I'm not going to do anything to you Potter; I just can't keep stealing kisses from you and walking away." Malfoy said, looking Harry in the eye.

"Malfoy... I..." Harry said, unsure of how to go on. "I'm not ready for anything..." he whispered. Malfoy nodded, but pulled Harry to his chest, wrapping his arms securely around the other boy.

"You have no idea how much I have wanted to do that Potter. I just wanted you to know... I'm here." Malfoy said, before unhanding Harry and walking into the castle, behind him a stunned and silenced Harry Potter let himself smile, just a tiny smile.

* * *

"Harry, why were you talking to Malfoy?" Ron asked,looking at Harry suspiciously.

"I need him to testify against Boot." Harry said, and Ron looked grave.

"I forgot about that. Is he actually going to do it?" Ron asked sitting down on the sofa in the common room.

"Yeah, if he gets to brag about rescuing me" Harry responded, his face turning sour at the thought of Malfoy and how he liked to brag.

"The bloody git!" Ron growled, eyes narrowing a bit.

"Ron just leave it. If it helps put Boot away, I don't care if Malfoy decides to start saying he's the queen of England." Harry stated.

Ron snickered, "The queen of England is right, he's a pansy," Ron laughed, getting a smirk out of Harry. Even if Ron was just saying it, Harry knew it actually was the truth.

Review and tell me what ya think! I must know hehe


	11. The Trial

Disclaimer: See first chapyter (is getting tired of writing this eesh)

A/N my first reaction to this chapter HOLY HELL ITS CHAPTER ELEVEN ALREADY!! That had to come out. oki now comes the time for me to answer reviews! -yay in my own little world- (might be some from other chapters and sorry for the length!) **Kaikiki** deserves appluase me thinks, because she is awsome at fixing up some stuff and improving the story so much more. and loves this chapter to death, so it must be a good chapter! -yay-

**ura:** I update very fast, like lighting, hehe

**Layce74**: over-angst? I love that you love the story but i dont understand how i could do or avoid that, it would be a help if you could explain, and then I'll know how to avoid it!(I'm very slow ;.;)

**inumoon3**: I loved the review, so heres my genius update (i wish!):P I dunno about Mpreg though, I don't think it would go well with this story honestly, but it was a good susgestion , I'm happy you gave it to me

**Oh Slashy One**: Lmfao Draco kiss Harry and arry freaks out...but poor Draco would feel rejected! -feels sympathy-

**Cherry0214**: Lmfao butDraco IS an ass! well most of the time... Thanx for calling my job amazing : encourages me to update even faster, which i would by now think impossible!

* * *

Harry paced in the common room; he had to go to the ministry for the trial in an hour. His nerves were shot and he was terrified. Rushing through his wracked brain were a multiple of thoughts: Boot, facing Boot, having Malfoy help him, Boot, knowing that Ron and Hermione would be there and... Boot. The thoughts were not helping, to say the least. 

"Harry, you're going to fall through the floor," Hermione said, watching Harry's feet as they walked back and forth on the red carpet.

"I don't care, I can't feel any worse then I feel right now." Harry said, groaning inwardly.

"We'll go and put Boot away, and in the process stop Ron from killing him." Hermione said, a wry smile on her lips.

"But I have to face him Hermione, what if I'm too weak to do it?" Harry asked looking rather worried.

"Harry, you're not weak. You'll get through it" she said, but Harry was still worried and truth be told, he didn't look too good.

* * *

"I can't do it!" Harry said, trying to get out of the room, but Malfoy and Ron had both his arms and were restraining him from going anywhere. It was an interesting sight because Ron and Malfoy had agreed to get Harry in there, stating they would insult each other later. 

"Harry come on, pull yourself together. You can do this!" Ron said, trying to pull his nervous friend to the other side of the door where they had just been called out.

"Could Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy please come out now?" the voice called again, and Harry started to hyperventilate at the thought of going in there among the many people who showed up, and looking Boot straight in the eye and telling the truth.

"Ron and I will be out there Harry, don't worry." Hermione tried to say consolingly, but it didn't help his state much.

"Potter come on, we are being called. Stop being a bloody coward." Malfoy hissed, pulling Harry out of the door and into the other silent room. Harry glared at him, but it made him feel better that Hermione and Ron were among those many people staring at him, as he walked up to the platform to be questioned.

Boot was staring at him from another platform to his right, and Malfoy gave him a glare that Boot returned. Harry just averted his gaze from Boot and looked at the questioner. He felt his stomach doing summersaults.

"Harry Potter, you have pressed charges on Terry Boot for rape. You will answer honestly" the questioner said to Harry, and a silence fell over the crowd as they listened to Harry.

Harry nodded and whispered yes, clutching Malfoy's arm tightly. Malfoy just gave an exasperated sigh and ignored Harry, as much as he was able to.

"Mister Potter, what is your account of the night you claim this first happened?"

He took in a breath and said as best he could without sounding to shaky, "I was walking to meet my friends when I was pushed to the side of the corridor by Boot. He grabbed my arms and bound them with magic. After that he put a silencing charm on me and picked me up, taking me to an empty classroom." Harry stopped not wanting to go any further. He couldn't will himself to explain some things he didn't want to explain.

"And after that Mister Potter?" the questioner prodded. Harry didn't want to go on but a kick from Malfoy encouraged him to.

"He unbound me, but threw me onto a table and ripped my clothes off. He, well, then he... he raped me" Harry finished abruptly, now visibly looking shaken, but he held on to what was left of his wits.

"You didn't tell anyone after this did you Mister Potter?"

"No, I didn't." Harry answered simply.

"Why not?"

"I felt... dirty, weak... like no one would believe me." Harry answered, feeling somewhat more confident as he went on.

"But they did."

"Yes, and I'm grateful they did. I would have never said anything about it if they hadn't pushed me to do so." Harry replied.

"You could have made the whole thing up over something entirely different; you didn't do anything right away. One would think you would do something right way." Harry hated this now, he really did.

"Well, I'm sorry I felt scared. I'm sorry that I'm human and I felt helpless" Harry said, growing angry.

"Thank you, that's enough questions." the questioner said, now turning to Malfoy. A break of talk broke out through the crowd but they were silenced as the questioner started to interrogate Malfoy.

"You claim to have seen this in action. Would you please tell your side of it" the questioner asked Malfoy.

"Yes I did. Harry and Boot were in a rather...interesting position when I walked in on them one night for prefect duties." Malfoy said. How could he sound so calm?

"What did you make of the situation at the time?"

"Potter seemed to be scared, I had noticed throughout the week he seemed more distressed and he was skipping classes, not a normal thing for him to do. Boot said they were just having some fun, but Potter seemed to be relieved I had interrupted. He got defensive, yes, but he seemed to be trying to hide something." Malfoy said, stopping to think about something.

"You don't cry and break down in front of someone who has been nothing but horrible to you for almost seven years of your life just because they found you with a secret lover" Malfoy stated thoughtfully, looking over at Harry with some unknown emotion.

"Thank you Mister Malfoy" the questioner said, and Harry knew it would be over after he had to listen to Boot's garbage of how they were just fooling around. He just hoped they would believe him and Malfoy, and not Boot's awful lies.

Review and tell me what ya thought, or threaten me because I'm evil!


	12. End of a Trail, Start of a Rumor

Disclaimer: See first chap

A/N Chapter twelve yay! I'm going to miss the story -cries- Not the end right now, but i fear its coming closer -waaaah- I fel like i went cliche with this and i didnt do as good a job as i could, but it was all i got out of my mind for this part;.; I love my proof reader, and how great they are!! (I have mentioned them before and i will continue to because they just make it better!!) Time for me to answer reviews because i can! and i want to!

**x Raya and ura **heres the update and more more more!

**Cherry0214:** I'm sorry, i was in an evil mood xD H/D's comming, don't worry lol, I'm thinking of how to ease it into my story, I didnt have it originaly planned hehe

**inumoon3**: lol I agree, by now Boot should get whats comming to him (and hey I'm the auther, I'm reading this as i go along!)

**Layce74**: No over angsting for me, I like torturing a character, but if i lose my plot i mide as well say good bye as a writer, and that i dont want to do.

**KitsuneSkye203**: Lol okay, as long as ya liked the chapters its good. mm dunno about me and fluff for this story, i dont think of it as fluff at all.

**Princesspepper**: lol thanx for the nice review, i update really fast so i wouldnt worry about naggin me, but if it makes ya feel better hehe. yeah i fooled everybody i think with draco being the rapist, if i didnt fool someone -sighs- I'm not doing my job right!!

**Pantara:** hehe good thing you like how fast i update, i was begging to think i update way to fast for anyones health. hehe You adore it xD lol i thought that was funny but good :P

**TCUDranaprincess**: lol good thing you said ya liked how i handled the questioning, because i was really nervous about making it sound realistic or believable. Ive never expeirenced it before so all i had was my imagination to help there! Glad ya think the plots a great one, because i'm not to good at plots in general! hehe

Now onto the story!!! yay!! she's done!! hehe

* * *

Harry wanted to stuff his foot through Boots face. Boot's knowledge of it was that Harry liked what he was doing. He stated that they were seeing each other on the slide, and it was something his girlfriend didn't know about. Harry had to restrain Malfoy from hurting the guy in public, or at least while Harry was around.

The outcome didn't look good to Harry because usually the ministry bastards didn't believe him anyways. How lucky could Harry be? Harry nervously looked around the room. He saw Ron and Hermione give him the thumbs up before talking amongst themselves.

Harry watched Boot closely, he sent a smirk Harry's way and Malfoy growled beside Harry. Harry shuddered, he'd seen the ruthless smirk on Boot's face before, and he didn't need a reminder of it.

"We have reached a verdict" a voice boomed across the room. All the chattering that had taken place went into a dead silence. People stared at the speaker with utmost attention. Harry was one of them, Draco was not.

Malfoy was sending glares at Boot who was glaring back, as if one could win. Draco had cried out "No way" while Boot was telling his side of the story, or high tale actually.

"Terry Boot, you have been convicted guilty of the rape of Harry Potter and have been sentenced to Azkaban." the speaker said, and Harry watched Boot pale.

"You think they would object to me and Weasel bashing his head in?" Harry heard Malfoy whisper. Harry looked at him and raised his eyebrow, but all he got in return was a sheepish grin from Malfoy. Harry was feeling relieved, he wouldn't ever have to look at Boot again.

Boot was taken away by dementors, screaming "I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS POTTER, YOU'LL BE SORRY!!" Harry doubted Boot would ever be able to put a single thought together to plan an escape.

Harry sighed as he let himself lean on Malfoy as they walked off the platform, who sighed with him. "Well don't you two look like a pair" Hermione said from behind them. Harry sprang away from Malfoy, glaring at her.

"Ha! That would be the day!" Ron said, smiling and oblivious to the glare Malfoy was sending his way.

"I think many people, of both genders, would kill to even get a chance to look at me Weasel." Malfoy said arrogantly, Harry and Ron snorted and Hermione looked like she was about to burst out laughing.

He glared at them and turned to face the Headmaster, Professor Snape, and Professor McGonagall. "I think it is time we started to portkey back to Hogwarts." Dumbledore said, looking tired but nonetheless satisfied with how the trial had gone.

They all nodded, and left to walk to the room they had portkeyed to from Hogwarts. To everyone's disappointment, reporters caught them before they could escape.

* * *

"OF ALL THE STUPID, WORTHLESS THINGS" Hermione screamed when Harry, Ron and herself managed to get back to the common room after arriving back to Hogwarts from the crazed reporters rushing to meet deadlines.

"Hermione, calm down. Harry got it worse. Someone actually asked if he and ferret boy were dating. Tomorrow I think we will see it all over the paper..." Ron said, before he cracked up. Harry punched him in the arm.

"Ow!" Ron cried out. Harry just glared at him before smiling good naturedly.

"Guys, I'm going to go to bed. I need to recover from that scene" he explained, walking up to his dormitory while Ron and Hermione stayed behind to inform everyone on what had happened.

"Mister Potter, Is this young man your significant other?" a reporter asked. Harry remembered how his eyes buggered out, AND Malfoy hadn't said no. He had just stared at Harry as if expecting HIM to answer!

'Next thing you know I'll be reading an article on a torrid love affair with Malfoy and how he bravely fought off Boot' Harry thought, laughing to himself. Like THAT would ever happen, yeah right.

* * *

"MALFOY!" A very angry Harry Potter came rushing towards the Slytherin table and shoved a newspaper article into his face. He stared at the paper blankly, looking up with a questioning gaze.

"Yes Potter?" he drawled out. Pansy and the rest of the Slytherin table watched them with curious eyes.

"L—looo—k" Harry stuttered in a fury, eyes gleaming with anger.

Malfoy pried the paper out of Harry's grip, glaring at the rest of the table, who looked down immediately. Well, Pansy just kept on staring with a smirk on her face.

"Seems the Daily Prophet has pinned you for being bisexual... and you're dating me." Malfoy drawled, and Harry shook with rage.

"Doesn't that make you angry Malfoy? I mean, their pinning you for gay for Merlin's sake! We aren't even dating!" Harry raged on, not noticing Malfoy's glare at Pansy or her saucy smirk back, which said 'I'm not going to miss drama King over there.'

"No, just ignore it Potter. You never seem to realize how to do that. You know half the things that have upset you could be easily ignored. You're so much fun to torment, it's quite amusing. And might I point out, you ARE Bisexual." Malfoy said, and Harry's eyes narrowed on him.

Uh oh.

"Is that what you think Malfoy? That this is amusing? That people can make lies about my life and sell it for profit? Or tell secrets about me that I would like to keep to minimal knowledge? Well I beg to differ, you insensitive bastard!" Harry yelled out, and the whole Great Hall watched him storm away.

Malfoy groaned. "Why can't I say the right thing to that dunderhead?" Draco said more to himself then Pansy, but Pansy answered all the same.

"Because you are being you, Draco. Might as well go over and apologize for it" She said, grinning at him evilly.

"I will not apologize, I do not apologize. He can deal with it or go and... He's not going to talk to me for a while is he?" Malfoy asked. Pansy shook her head and He let out a loud groan, it was going to be a long day.

Review!! I must know if i went cliche or not ;.; I was afraid i did -cries- I haste doing stuff that other people have done to much, really do.


	13. Embarressment

Disclaimer: see the first chap and second and so on

A/N: Blah i hate not being able to update my stories b/c then i get mixed up which stories need updating and so on ;.; ohwell. I'm updating while i got the chance (very evilies test tomorrow) Last chapter wasnt cliche? oh good -phew- **Boot** get out of azkaban? I'm thinking, I dunno if i want him too but I'll think about it just the same :P

**KitsuneSkye** wrote HOLLY HELL! chapter ...so on and so on (lazy at this point in time ,) your review made me laugh because thats what i think everydayxD I love the reviews i got for chapter 12, thankies for em!

**inumoon3 **I dont think I'm gonna do M-Preg, because it could work but i don't feel it'll be good for the story. Here's a lil H/D for ya though :P

* * *

"Potter, Scar face. How many insults do I have to dish out at you until you look up from that blasted book?" Draco growled at Potter, who was currently sitting at a library table reading some book about Quidditch.

"Go away Malfoy" Harry said with an aggravated tone, not once looking up from his book.

"Potter, I mean… it's just an article," Draco drawled, leaning on the back of the chair he was currently standing over.

"It's not just a bloody article; it's taking away my privacy. I don't want the whole world to know I like guys, Malfoy. Now get away from me before people come up to us and start asking about how it is to be a gay couple." Harry hissed out, turning up to look Draco straight in the eye and glare at him.

"Oh and why can we not be a couple?" Draco asked, getting irritated with Potter and his damn insecurities.

"Why can't we just be friends?" Harry countered, getting nervous. How many times would he have to tell Draco he wasn't ready for a relationship? Boot had forced him to realize he liked Malfoy, but he also scared him from any intimate human contact.

"It's not like I'm asking you to have sex with me" Draco pointed out, but it only seemed to piss Potter off more.

"That's exactly it Malfoy! I don't ever want to be touched the way Boot touched me again!" Harry screamed out, getting an audience from the other students in the library.

"I'm not Boot you wanker!" Malfoy yelled back. How dare he be compared to that bastard!

"I know you're not!" Harry cried back, getting exasperated.

"Then what are you afraid of Potter? Where's the damn courage you're supposed to have? Take a fucking chance; you've done it before with your own life!" Draco screamed at him, and Potter actually looked at a loss for words, caught somewhere in the need to get angry and the need to cry.

Potter did neither. He just stood there looking at Draco with those green eyes. Draco growled and stalked away, glaring and making rude insults to anyone who so much as looked at him.

"Stupid, good for nothing. Why do I keep trying?" Draco muttered as he stalked down the halls to the Slytherin common room. Pansy saw Draco stalk into the Common room and up to his dormitory, and she heard a door slam echo throughout the Common room.

'What did Potter do now?' Pansy thought.

* * *

"Harry you okay?" Hermione asked him as he sat beside her at dinner.

Harry nodded, feeling lightheaded. He had something to think over: Malfoy wasn't Boot. They had established that. He took a piece of potato and started to cut it up on his plate, chewing slowly.

Harry looked over at the Slytherin table and saw Malfoy glaring at him. He wondered if Malfoy was going to start throwing food at him. Malfoy didn't once take his glare off of Harry, even as he stuffed steak into his mouth.

Harry started to laugh; it was just too awkward to have someone glare at him like that. "Whasfth so funnig?" Ron said with a full mouth.

"Ugh Ron, where the hell are your manners?" Hermione said, as if she could go into lecture mode any moment.

"They got shot" Ron replied, taking a gulp of pumpkin juice. Hermione looked at him like he was a hopeless case, which he probably is.

"Malfoy is what's funny. He's glaring at me so hard I think his eyes are glued to me." Harry said, chuckling to himself.

Malfoy had started to cut his steak and juice was splattering all over the place, but he held his glare on Harry. Harry let out a sigh. "Think I should go and say sorry?" He asked himself out loud.

"For what?" Hermione asked curiously. Harry frowned.

"Compared him to Boot by mistake, I didn't mean to. He took it that way" Harry explained and Hermione nodded. Ron just stared at Harry.

"Why would you compare Malfoy to Boot?" Ron asked, looked cautious with his question.

"Because the articles aren't exactly lying, but they aren't telling the truth." Harry said, looking sheepish at his friends.

"What are you—" Ron said, before it clicked. "HOLY SHIT!" Ron yelled and people started to look his way as he turned bright red.

Hermione clamped her hand over Ron's mouth. "So you like him?" Hermione whispered and only got a nod for an answer. "Well I guess you could go and apologize. He looks pretty pissed; he isn't even looking at Ron because of the outburst."

Harry nodded and got up, much to everyone's surprise, and walked over to Malfoy. Malfoy never once stopped glaring at him as he walked closer and closer. When Harry stood in front of him they had most of the student body staring at them. "What do you want Potter?" Malfoy asked.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier Malfo—er Draco" Harry said, saying Malfoy's first name like it was a second language to him. Everyone within earshot of Harry words looked stunned, some might have fainted, but Harry was only looking at Malfoy.

Malfoy looked stunned. He smirked, and an evil grin spread across his face. Harry suddenly felt that he might be in danger. "Draco is it? Well, Harry, I would like a kiss to make up for it" he said all to smugly for Harry's liking.

Harry would have liked to run right about now, a bunch of Slytherins were snickering at him and Draco was looking like a cat that had caught a bird. "I hate you" Harry whispered as he leaned close to Draco to give him a kiss on the cheek, he wasn't about to kiss him on the lips in front of everyone.

Draco had other ideas; he pulled Harry into his lap and wrapped his arms around Harry's back. He leaned in and kissed Harry full on the lips, biting down on Harry's bottom lip a bit. "HARRY!" Ron's outraged voice could be heard over the hall.

Draco let go of Harry, who was blushing a deep crimson. "Potter, if you ever compare me to Boot again, I will cut off your balls and they will be sorely missed by the both of us." he said maliciously.

Harry nodded and got up, walking back to his seat with many pairs of eyes on him. Ron was looking at him with his jaw open, which Hermione closed when Harry sat down. "Bullocks" Ron said, and went back to eating.

Hermione gave an encouraging smile to Harry who just groaned and hid his head under his arms. "Could have been worse mate, he could have slapped your ass" Ron tried to console him, but the glare Harry sent his way told him it didn't help.

Draco sat in his seat, smirking at Harry for the rest of the night. Harry didn't notice the smirk though, he was to busy moaning in self-pity.

Review!! I want to know what ya thought.** I've** got a request for Boot to get out of jail, who would like that? I wanna know, I'm good either way.


	14. How did he get out?

Disclaimer: See first Chapter

A/N Oki the majority wanted Boot to come back into the picture...So Im sorry to those who didnt want it but I'm gonna be fair on this. Thankies for such lovely reviews, and i hope to see more...don't hurt me for bringing Boot back! Someone wanted a romance scene, I'll try to write one somewhere lol.

* * *

Harry felt better, he really did. He felt lighter then he had in months. He was showering and eating again, cleaning up nicely. A few people had yelled pouf at him, but one glare from Malfoy was enough to shut the worst of them up. 

Malfoy was starting to scare Harry himself. He was always around, always kissing Harry, always touching Harry, but it scared Harry more knowing that he rather enjoyed the attention. Maybe it wasn't Malfoy that was scary; maybe Harry just wasn't ready for that kind of attention.

"Malfoy" Harry said when Malfoy had started another kiss in some corridor.

"Call me Draco, Harry" Malfoy replied, continuing his artwork, if you could call it that, of hickeys.

"Fine, Draco…please can't you just lay off the…" Harry tried to ask before Malfoy put a finger over his mouth.

"I'm not going to stop kissing you Harry." he said, and Harry finally admitted defeat.

After Malfoy was done with Harry's neck he went back to Harry's mouth, and kissed him meaningfully on the lips. Harry found himself reciprocating the kiss, allowing Malfoy to push his tongue into Harry's mouth.

Harry heard himself moan and he broke away from Malfoy's mouth. "That's enough Ma—Draco." Harry said, he untangled Malfoy's arms from his waist and started to pull away from Malfoy.

"Well, Harry you move on quickly" Harry heard a voice he felt he really shouldn't be hearing say. Malfoy gasped, but glared and pulled Harry into a tight and very protective embrace.

Harry turned around in Malfoy's arms to see Boot standing there, real as anything. Harry shook in Malfoy's embrace, trying not to freak out more then was needed. "Boot, what the fuck are you doing here?" Malfoy grated out, and Harry could have sworn he felt an ice-cold glare being sent to Boot by Malfoy.

"Haven't you heard? I got pardoned by the Ministry. Malfoy, if I were you I wouldn't go after the slut of the school." Boot said, calmly, but fury remained in his eyes, fury directed right at Harry.

"Boot stay away from me" Harry whispered, pushing himself closer to Malfoy's chest. Boot seemed to become agitated by this, and he made a noise that sounded somewhere between a growl and a threat.

"Harry's not a slut you bastard" Malfoy said coldly, holding Harry closer to him then what could be called possible. Boot snorted.

"If he isn't a slut, he's not clean. He's a dirty fucker. I'd watch my steps if I were you Potter, might just come to a nasty end." he said, laughing as he walked away.

Harry suddenly felt dirty and started to squirm in Malfoy's arms. "Don't listen to a word Harry, ignore him. If he comes near you I will kill him, I swear." Malfoy said protectively, and Harry felt grateful for it.

"How…did this happen?" Harry asked, burying his face into Malfoy's shoulder.

"I don't know. Boot got himself out of there somehow. I bet Granger will know." Malfoy said, holding Harry as they walked slowly to the library.

* * *

"Harry that bastard got himself out by claiming he would leave you alone and there was probably a hefty bribe in there by his father." Hermione ranted as she glared at the Daily Prophet. A story about it was on the first page and it claimed Harry was a lying, attention seeking child. 

"If Boot so much as looks at you Harry, tell Malfoy. He looks ready to commit Boot's murder already." Ginny suggested, and it was very true.

Draco actually had it all planned out, but only Pansy knew he had gone that far ahead, and she wasn't there to inform Ginny Harry didn't need to ask, Draco would probably do it before the week was out.

"Well Potter does seek attention." Malfoy said, earning him three glares from Ron, Hermione and Harry. Ginny was shaking her head at him.

"Ferret boy, shut up." Ron growled, Hermione giving him a warning look.

"I will shut up when I damn well please..." Malfoy said before Harry slapped a hand over his mouth. Malfoy stuck out his tongue and rolled it over Harry's hand who took it off like it had been burned.

"Potter, when you blush you look cute. You know that?" Malfoy commented, giving Harry a toothy grin. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Malfoy, could you for five seconds not show a display of sexual interest in Harry?" he asked.

Malfoy glared at him. "I will do what I want to do, Weasel. If I want to flirt with Harry I will do so until he blushes so hard he could be a cousin with a cherry." Malfoy stated, and that got Harry a little worried.

"Shut up" Harry mumbled, looking over his shoulder to see Boot glaring at him and mouthing 'You're dead.' Boot was glaring at Malfoy with such loathing that Harry didn't think even he was capable to give Malfoy one like it.

Harry felt cold all of a sudden and moved closer to Malfoy, who put an arm around him. Harry didn't believe Boot would leave him alone, not at all.

* * *

"Harry, we'll be watching you at all times. We won't let you out of our site." Ron said, and Malfoy held onto Harry's hand tightly. 

With Boot's return the school had been divided in a way. The one's who believed he was innocent were few and far between but they made jeers at Harry. The students who believed Harry was nothing but a victim were making trouble for Boot.

Boot had already been harassed more times then Harry had ever been, and Harry almost felt sorry for him, but Ron reminded him constantly that he deserved what he was getting. Malfoy hadn't let Harry out of his sight all day.

"Malfoy, are you going to sneak into my bed and make sure Boot can't get me there either?" Harry asked, getting fed up with how protective Malfoy was being.

"How many times do I have to tell you? It's Draco damnit! The thought didn't cross my mind, but now that you mention it, what a lovely suggestion. Thank you for inviting me, just to make sure you're safe at all times of course. I think I'll take you up on that offer." Malfoy replied.

Harry could have slapped himself then, but when he saw Boot glaring at him and Malfoy, he suddenly felt it wouldn't be to bad to have Malfoy in his bed, actually he was warming up to the idea just by seeing Boot's expression.

Review!! tell me whatchya think! Again, don't hurt me at what i did..because more people wanted that!


	15. Nighttime!

Disclaimer: Don't own

A/N Oo already another chapter. My updating has gotten slower -sighs- I just want to say one thing...I will accept constructive critism if it is given to me without being rude. If it is rude, i will not be nice about it, i don't tolerate rudeness on any level. Sorry about that, so far no one's been rude i just got one review yesterday that was so rude i urgh..i won't go there. I think some of you readers hate Boot more then I do o.o My beta has told me not call my chapter bad..so i will call it..not meeting my wishes for some reason, but this chapter needs to be here.;.; darn! Sorry about that long er..speech.

**Cherry0214 **lmfao insaneness on Sleepings level, someone else who likes to see Harry suffer! I liked the suggestions, I'm thinking about them..it could help with the plot i had already planned.

**xxphatxbaybeexx **I felt the anger! I know it was a really badreasoning but the ministry is supposedly curropt already in the books...so i worked it with that. Or attempted to hehe.

**Princesspepper **Lmfao yeah i know..our minds work alike with the bed thing! Harry's unappreicative? I think he's glad Draco's there..just kinda scared to show it, unsure how to show it maybe :P

**Pantara** Thankies for the kind words, so heres a chapter!

**x Raya **Draco most likely will kick Boot's ass if he goes near Harry. Wasn't me who brought Boot back, the reviewers wanted it! I'm just the insane writer whose having fun with writing!

* * *

"Draco, you don't have to do this!" Harry said, trying to make him go back down to the dungeons. Malfoy just smirked at Harry. 'Still can't believe I can call him Draco' Harry thought, it had taken him awhile, but Malfoy kept insisting.

"No, I don't trust that shell of a human and I will not let you be in danger." Malfoy said, with a smile of victory. Harry actually knew he had been defeated long before now, but it was painfully hitting him in the face at how much he had lost.

"Oh fine, but if you get in one fight with anyone in the tower, I will turn you right around and make you go to your room" Harry said, and Malfoy nodded.

Harry said the password, threatening Malfoy that if he ever told anyone else Harry would make him regret it, and they walked into the Common room. As soon as the other Gryffindors noticed Malfoy was in their Common room silence rang out from all four corners of the room.

"Guys, don't worry. Draco is here on demand. His own, yes, but right now just don't make this any harder then it is. He's going to be as kind as he's capable of for now, isn't he?" Harry growled at Malfoy, giving him a warning glare.

"Yea, sure, whatever." Malfoy said, giving him a smirk and the rest a bored look.

"Okay then…" Harry said, moving to sit down on the couch, but before he could, Malfoy picked him up and sat down on the couch with Harry on his lap. 'Does he ever get tired of having me on his goddamn lap?' Harry thought, but wasn't minding it too much.

The rest of the Gryffindors went into an uneasy chatter, but soon enough they ignored Malfoy's presence and let Harry and him be. "Please tell me you do something more interesting then sitting here and playing children's games" Malfoy said.

"Those children's games, as you call them, are still fun, even if were older. But if you want we can go to my dormitory." Harry offered, hoping he wouldn't be jumped as soon as they got up there.

"Sounds much more interesting" Malfoy said, giving him a grin that made Harry want to blush.

"Uh, come on then" Harry replied, getting up and walking towards the staircase. Malfoy followed him all the way. When they reached the dormitory Malfoy jumped right on Harry's bed.

"How'd you know?" Harry asked, stunned for a second.

"Know what?" Malfoy replied, looking confused.

"You went straight for my bed…It's not exactly closest to the door" Harry explained.

"Lucky guess" Malfoy said, smiling up at him. "Comfortable, this is where I'm sleeping after all"

"It's not big enough for two!" Harry said, hoping now Malfoy would back off.

"Harry, honestly. Magic does wondrous things you know. Like stretching out a bed to fit two people," Malfoy said, with a playful smirk. 'More like I will get you if it's the last thing I do smirk' Harry thought.

"Oh right." Harry said, blushing a bit at forgetting about the spell for that one.

Malfoy smiled and walked up to Harry, pulling him into his arms and kissing him. Harry didn't know how to react. No one was here and well, it was a bedroom. Harry shuddered, remembering Boot and his non-existent use of the bedroom.

Then Malfoy did something Harry was not sure about. He moved his hand under Harry's shirt and lightly traced designs on his back. Harry realized it was calminghim, and he bit down on Malfoy's bottom lip gently.

"You two look like you're enjoying yourselves" A voice said from behind them. Malfoy broke away from Harry quickly, leaving Harry to stand there in a daze. 'I just bit his lip' running though his mind.

"We were" Malfoy grumbled, glaring at Harry's dorm mates all staring at them opened mouthed.

'"Well get you're asses in there, I personally would like to get some sleep tonight" Harry heard Ron say somewhere outside the dorm room. All the boys rushed into the room and got into their beds.

"Alright there mate?" Ron asked Harry, who nodded.

"Yeah, Draco just can't keep his hands off" Harry said, and Ron groaned.

"I think I'd better go make sure Draco doesn't scare Neville to much, their looking ready to throw hexes already" Harry said and ran to retrieve Malfoy.

* * *

The next morning greeted a blushing Harry Potter and a much too happy for anyone's good Draco Malfoy. The night had allowed Malfoy to ravage Harry's mouth, and get him to take off his shirt.

The night also allowed Harry to give Malfoy a hickey, one that was so plain on his neck his friends didn't shut up about it.

"So Harry..." Seamus was about to say before Harry groaned.

"Shut up! Yes I gave him a bloody hickey, we got that, lets move on!" Harry cried, but Ron shook his head.

"He was speaking for us. We were just going to ask why you forgot silencing charms last night, and if you could put them up tomorrow night." Ron replied. Harry blushed crimson.

"Oh…wait, who said there's going to be a tomorrow night?" Harry asked.

"Well I would rather have Malfoy trying to get into your pants and know that he can save you with the looks Boot's been giving the two of you all morning." Ron said, nodding in Boot's direction.

Boot didn't look too happy about the hickey that had been loudly boasted about by the Gryffindor table. He was also sending death glares towards Malfoy that made Harry feel worried, and for once he felt angry. 'If Boot touches Malfoy, I will kill him' Harry thought.

"Ron, I think last night increased Malfoy's chance in getting into Harry's pants" Seamus said, grinning evilly at Harry.

"Shut up" Harry said again.

* * *

"Draco" Harry said. And Draco looked up at him. Potions class had already started and Harry was coming to speak to him, why was the question.

"Yes Harry?" he asked.

"Um…"

Draco tapped his fingers on his desk waiting for him to answer. "Don't have all day Harry, what is it?" Draco asked, looking at him not with annoyance, but he didn't want to piss off Snape.

"Boot's been giving me looks, and today I saw him glaring at you" Harry said, looking worried.

"Ignore him. I don't think it would be smart to go after you while he's under suspicion by many people" Draco said, pulling Harry down into his lap. Yes, Draco believed Harry's place was in Draco's lap by now.

"But what if?" Harry asked.

"Then I'll be there to help you" Draco whispered in his ear. Snape barged into the room at this time, and gave the two boys glares.

"Potter, Malfoy, get into your seats. NOW" He barked. Draco smirked, 'To bad Harry can't stay in my lap all day.'

Harry wished he could feel reassured, but it wasn't working.

Review! I like to know what people think :P


	16. I'll have you In you're Sleep

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter

A/N Hmm, I'm trying something with how i write the story..add more description to it (someone said i should) I hope you like it :P Okay I'm gonna answer a few reviews now..not all because I should be in bed right now -smacks self- Oh and thankies for those who reviewed Caught With...even thought it was all fluff I'm glad some people liked it! (Because I didn't hehe) Thankies to all Reviewers, you are much loved!

**Cherry0214 **you're sugesstions are helping me write this fic, yay!! -gives virtual cookie for the sugesstions- Just no killer lady bugs! I don't have a big fly swatter!

**doughgurl2008 **If i could answer you're questions and not give away the ending..if it doesnt change again...then i would :P

**inumoon3 **Boot must start something..he is after all the antagonist! Do you really want an M-Preg story badly? Because i have an idea floating around in my silly little writers head...and you keep asking for one so :P -shrugs-

**xxphatxbaybeexx **Yeah it might be OOC, I myself can't say because I'm not working with my own characters..what i don't like about fanfiction..I only know my own characters really well.

**Jill **mm I tried to add in better descriptions because you're right,.I don't have a lot of description in this story.

**KitsuneSkye203 **lol thanx, at least you found it believeable, because i didn't!! and I'm the writer lmfao..how sad it is.Hmm Snape didn't take away point -gasps- forgot about that part.

**Princesspepper **lmfao someone agree's with draco :P Yes, their getting closer...very much closer >:lol draco must sleep in Harry's bed? I don't think he's leaving it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Harry, you know you liked it. Come on, come back to me. You know you want it" Boot was saying, and Harry was trying to wriggle out of his grasp. Backed up against a cold wall, he felt the dampness through his clothes. Boot looked at his face intently, staring at him with his dark eyes.

Harry felt like that gaze was suffocating him, eating him up, and it was killing him. It wasn't and enjoyable thing, to be looked at as an object, one that would be used and thrown away time and time again.

"Come to me…Wake up Harry, you're mine. Wake up Harry, HARRY!"

And Harry woke up, moving his torso up and into warm arms that stopped the chill of his nightmare. Harry shivered into the embrace, the hand massaging his back comfortingly. "Harry, what the hell were you dreaming?" Draco's upset voice asked.

"I hate him, I hate him" Harry said, burying his face into Draco. Boot couldn't haunt his body? Fine, he would haunt Harry's dreams.

"Did you dream about Boot?" Draco asked. Harry nodded, suddenly noticing how smooth Draco's shirt felt against his cheek. It hardly rustled as he rubbed his cheek over it, feeling the warmth of Draco's body through it. "What the hell are you doing?" Draco asked him.

"Yes Boot, and you feel so warm…_Draco_" Harry said sleepily, settling down into Draco's chest. He closed his eyes and saw blackness, before he knew it he slipped back into the dream world, forgetting his nightmare for the time being.

"Potter, are you awake? Potter?" Draco whispered. He shook Harry and watched his head roll to the side. It wouldn't be comfortable, but Harry's eyes were bolted down shut it looked like, and his hair moved of its own will as always.

Draco let out a sigh and pushed Harry back down onto the pillows. Harry let out a whimper in his sleep and Draco made out the word 'Warmth' on his pale lips. Draco settled down beside Potter and pulled him up to his chest. "Potter, tomorrow night I am bloody getting something more out of you then just having you're shirt off."

Draco smiled and rested his head beside Harry's black mass of hair. Harry shifted onto his side and Draco could only see the back of his head, but he did get to see his bare back. Harry had fallen asleep with only his pants on; Draco smiled at that thought.

Draco closed it eyes. But it would take a few minutes for him to fall asleep, as he had been rudely awaken by Harry's whining.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry opened his eyes and smiled, he somehow felt refreshed. He moved into the warm body beside him and snuggled it. Before he realized it was Malfoy. Harry jolted up and moved away, to bad he was basically on the edge of his bed and when he moved he fell onto his back.

Harry looked around the room, miffed for a few seconds, before he heard Malfoy's laughter. "Harry, you have such gracefulness in the morning they should give you a medal for it." he mocked, and Harry glared at him.

"Shut it ferret" Harry growled, feeling embarrassed just the same.

"Really, I thought I told you it's Draco, Harry. Draco!" Malfoy said, only getting a green eyed glare. Harry stood up, his back turned to Malfoy, and he was ready to get up and get dressed. Until he felt Malfoy slap his bum, and it was hard.

"OUCH" Harry cried, feeling his bum sting a bit. It really did sting. Harry turned to face Malfoy and gave him another glare, wishing it would freeze Malfoy so he could crack his thick head. "What did you do that for?" Harry growled.

"Remember, it's Draco, Harry. Every time you don't call me Draco I will slap you're ass." Draco said, giving him a toothy grin. 'Can he look anymore perverted?' Harry thought, moving away slightly from Malfoy.

Malfoy then smirked, and hopped out of the bed, Harry shuffled out of his way. But Malfoy was heading straight for him and he grabbed Harry and started to kiss him. Harry let out a little yelp, but Malfoy just pushed his tongue into Harry's mouth and plundered, if you could call it that.

Malfoy let Harry go, just as Harry was starting to respond, and gave him a smirk. 'Definitely looks more perverted now' Harry thought grimly. "Do you insist on attacking Harry, Malfoy?" Harry heard Ron ask, and turned to see his disgruntled friend.

Ron's ears were a light pink, and he was glaring at Malfoy. Malfoy looked self satisfied, and was leaning against Harry's bedpost smugly. "Well, yes. I do insist. But I don't attack him, I call it making out." Malfoy said, a bit of arrogance in his tone.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Harry, control ferret face will you?" Ron asked. Harry nodded, and grinned back at Malfoy.

"I'll try to control…_Draco_" Harry hissed out, hoping the words had some bite to them. Malfoy only grinned at him. 'Why can't I annoy him anymore? What happened?' Harry thought, before turning his back to Malfoy in order to get dressed.

'And how long is the bastard going to follow me to my bed at night?' Harry thought, but it was only for a fleeting moment that he thought it, because Malfoy had been ever so kind to hex Neville, for the second time in one night.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Bloody Malfoy, how the hell am I going to control him when he never listens?" Harry muttered to himself. He was walking down the corridor and making progress in his walk to the library.

Harry felt it wasn't safe, but he would have to go places on his own sometime. He needed to think about Malfoy and make sure the idiot stopped hexing Neville every night. 'Neville started it my ass.'

Harry heard the click of another's shoes behind him, and he swerved around to make sure Boot wasn't near. It was only a lone first year, looking around the castle it seemed. 'They're curious when they start" Harry whispered under his breath. "I'm going crazy, I'm talking to myself!" Harry said, a little louder.

"Insanity, do you know the word of it Harry?"

Harry stood still, the hairs lifting off his back. Boot's voice was angry, annoyed, maybe even a bit hurt had come from behind him. 'He's to close, he's to close' Harry's mind chanted, and Harry turned around slowly to see Boot standing there.

His expression was a sneer, with an unknown emotion blazing in his eyes. He moved closer to Harry, who stepped a pace back. "Don't come any closer," Harry breathed out, searching for his wand in his pockets. A few well-aimed curses and he could run to safety.

"Oh but Harry, I don't want to. Now back to insanity. You know, that's what those dementors do to you; they make you insane. But you're like a dementor, because you make me insane. In a very different way, of course." Boot said, and Harry shivered involuntarily.

"I'm not a dementor." Harry protested, taking another step backwards, hoping to put more distance between Boot and himself.

"No you're not, you're Harry. You're mine, Harry, you do know that?" Boot asked, Harry shook his head reverently. 'Not yours, not now, not ever!' His mind screamed at Boot but Harry resisted the urge to shout at Boot.

"I'm not yours Boot" Harry said, trying to sound braver then he really felt right at this moment. He wouldn't look Boot in the eye, but he stared at his face intently, as if staring could will Boot away.

"Oh and you're Draco Malfoy's?" Boot asked. Harry could hear the untamed rage that came with Malfoy's name; it made Harry scared for Malfoy for some unknown reason.

"No, I'm not his" Harry said bluntly, taking another couple of steps back, he had his hand on his wand in his robes and was about to throw a few curses Boot's way.

"Well then, do tell blondie to stay the hell away from you. You're mine!" Boot growled, starting to move closer to Harry. Harry moved his wand to face Boot. Boot looked startled, and glared at Harry.

"I'll tell Draco, that he can kick your ass if you so much as come within five inches of my body" Harry snarled out, backing away from Boot's figure until he was at the corner of the corridor, fuck going to the library, he was going to be with people who would keep Boot away.

Harry moved out of Boot's sight, who stood there glaring at the wall. "Fine Harry, if you want to play dirty, we'll play dirty." He said, before promptly turning around to go to the library.

Harry never heard these words though; he was running to find Draco, or someone who knew enough curses that they could do serious damage to Boot, very serious, painful damage.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"DRACO" Harry screamed, running into the blonde and making them topple to the floor.

"Bloody hell Potter! What was that for?" Draco growled, pushing Harry off him and checking his hair. Harry rolled onto the floor and looked up at Draco with his green eyes. They were filled with determination and anger.

"You are going to teach my some fucking curses that will blow the socks off of him, and you are doing it now!" Harry said angrily, breathing in deeply from his run. He had run from Boot straight to Draco.

"Where did this come from?" Draco asked, raising one eyebrow but smirking just the same.

"From one too many threats, and pissing me off. He won't get away with it! If he touches you I will kill him!" Harry ranted, not noticing the amused glint in Draco's eyes, but a confused look played with his features.

"Harry, slow down, who is he exactly?" Draco asked.

"Boot, and if he dares to come near you I will…I will" Harry said quickly, running out of breathe and slumping to the floor. Draco smirked at the defeated and exhausted Gryffindor.

"You can first cast a few well chosen bloody curses, then punch his head to pulp" Draco said, grinning madly with delight. Much better, much, much better. Harry seemed to be displaying protectiveness over him, much, much, much better!

"Yeah" Harry mumbled, holding his face in his hands and groaning. He'd never be free of Boot, not like this. Draco moved to sit behind Harry; his hands crept around Harry's waist. 'Boot, Harry is mine' Draco thought triumphantly.

It was too bad that Harry didn't see the glares Boot and Malfoy had been sending each other, daring the other to take Harry from the other. By the looks of it, Draco Malfoy was winning this unannounced fight for one Harry Potter.

Review!! Hmm is it getting interesting or just plain boring? hehe. horizontal line thing isn't working for me today..wonder what the heck is wrong with it o.O Reason for the && ect.. thing.


	17. He's Mine

Disclaimer: don't own Harry Potter

A/N this chapter is really late, and it's nothing really long or anything, i just had a bout of writers block ;.; Mm i thank all who reviewed, because i love reviewers, and here is another chapter. I'm gonnswer a few reviews now as always hehe. Mm I think I'm gonna take a bit of time with my next update..I really am trying to change my writing style a bit. If i have a style o.o

**inumoon3 **Malfoy's winning i thinkies :P I did write a story with M-Preg, hope you like it lol.

**Pantara **lol, i think Draco's the male in this fic but usually..yeah Draco seems more girlish lol.

**Niathor** You pointed out something I wasn't even aware i was doing! I'm glad you did though, because i now realize throughout the whole fic I've been writing it in hint by hint...subconsciously! Haha I'm asilly writer.

* * *

Harry waswaiting for Thursday. Draco had promised to teach him curses on Thursday, very dangerous curses. Draco was becoming a bloody important aspect in Harry's life. Harry didn't know whether to like the fact he wanted to be with the blonde Slytherin a lot, or to hate it 

Tuesday afternoons were meant to be spent sitting around with Ron and Hermione until he went off for Quidditch practice with Ron. But here Harry was, sitting in the library, waiting for Draco Malfoy to arrive and spend some time with him.

It wasn't even for anything useful, like learning curses; it was for Harry's sudden urge to cuddle the blonde boy. Cuddle? Why would he want to cuddle him? Harry sighed and picked up his charms essay once again, guessing he should get something productive done other then worrying about where Malfoy could be.

Harry was busy trying to think up ideas for his charms essay, when someone hugged him from the back, causing him to jump. "Shh, Harry, just me." Draco said, pressing his lips to Harry's ear and making him shudder. He was starting to like these small touches way too much.

"Oh, right. I was beginning to think you weren't coming" Harry responded, placing the parchment down that his essay was written on. Draco sat down on a seat across from Harry, smiling.

Draco looked…different. His eyes were gray, his hair was blonde, his robes were black, but there was something so different about him. Draco usually carried an air of importance around him, Harry was only starting to realize that he had noticed this, and today Draco seemed more dangerous in a way.

Harry didn't know why, but he felt like Draco had turned up the notch on beware of Draco Malfoy meter, even Harry felt a little apprehensive to say the wrong thing to him. Harry didn't know if he could say the wrong thing, but evidently Mandy Brocklehurst, Terry Boot's girlfriend, could.

Harry had heard from Hermione that Draco had cursed her mouth shut with a pin for calling Harry a 'dirty poof tramp.' Harry felt a twinge in his heart that felt oddly like a sick kind of pleasure knowing Draco would stand up for him.

Draco moved his eyes up and down Harry, and all Harry could do was shiver. He didn't know what it was, but he was deriving pleasure out of Draco's gaze. He didn't notice that it was a hungry look in Draco's eyes, like Boot's gaze had been; only Draco kept it hidden well.

"So Harry, why did you want to talk to me right now?" Draco smiled, he looked confident, he seemed dangerously confident to Harry. Harry wasn't quite sure he had an answer to that.

"I..just wanted to see you?" Harry said lamely, staring Draco right in the eye. Draco's grin got wider.

"Is that so?" he said softly, standing up and motioning for Harry to let him sit down on the same chair. Harry moved his hips up a bit and let Draco slide onto the chair so Harry could sit on his lap.

Harry suddenly realized how very nice it was sitting on Draco's lap: the broad chest, the strong arms that were starting to embrace him, the warmth of Draco's thighs …the warmth? 'What am I thinking?' Harry thought, feeling a slight blush creep onto his face.

Draco kissed Harry's cheek, and Harry forgot that people were around, that he had an essay to finish, that he was about to make a move. Harry turned around in Draco's arms to face Draco, and kissed Draco square on the lips.

Harry broke out of the kiss, staring Draco in the eye, not noticing the red flush running down Draco's neck. Harry was ready to move back in for a kiss, when Ron came and broke the mood. Or saved Harry from his own hormones, which Harry was fervently telling himself in his head.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Ron said, gaping at the pair. Sitting there looking flushed, Harry sitting on Draco's lap and Draco's hair slightly rumpled; it was an interesting sight to see.

"We were kissing, until you came along, you git." Draco snapped, glaring at Ron. Harry on the other hand, turned his head around and mouthed thank you to Ron. Ron got the message and nodded.

"Ron, time for Quidditch practice?" Harry asked, pulling himself out of Draco's warm embrace.

"Yeah" Ron responded, waiting for Harry, while glaring dead on Draco.

Harry smiled at Draco. "See you later" Harry said, and pecked Draco on the lips without realizing the shocked look on his friends face, or the triumphant look in Draco's.

* * *

Draco smiled as he watched the messy raven head walk out of the library beside the flaming red one. Draco knew Harry was his; Boot was no longer a danger. Just as he had that thought, though, Terry Boot sat down in front him, looking positively furious. 

"Malfoy, stop touching Harry! He's mine you fucker" Boot growled, narrowing his dark brown eyes on Malfoy's face.

Malfoy returned the glare, making sure it looked deadly. "Harry's not yours. He's whose he wants to be. He's choosing me you imbecile." Draco spat out, getting ready to move to his wand to hex Boot.

"No he's mine, I marked him damnit! I saw you two, how you bewitched him into kissing you" Boot said, waving his arms around dramatically.

"You didn't mark him. I never bewitched--" Draco was cut off by the raving Boot.

"Yes you did! I can see it from a mile away, sending smiles, showing you're body off. Harry's not blind!" Boot hissed, smacking his hands down on the table. 'Is he going to hex me or shall I hex him?' Draco thought.

"No, Harry's not blind, that's why he chose me!" Draco grated out through his teeth, he had his wand in his hand now and was ready to lift it up and send something nasty Boot's way.

"Stop trying to take what is mine, I'm warning you Malfoy." Boot threatened only to find himself face to face with a wand, ready to hex.

"If you ever threaten me again, what happened to you're girlfriend will be like a walk in the park compared to what I'm going to do to you. Understand?" Draco said dangerously, in a quiet tone, so only Boot would hear.

Boot just glared, and Draco took it as he had won the fight, for now. He knew his blazing silver eyes, and sneered lips, could scare anyone. So he kept his wand pointed at Boot, waiting until he was out of Boot's sight to whisper a hex, **spiculum**. **(means sharp point, sting, spear, dart.)**

Draco got a very big satisfaction when Boot was hailed by a bunch of darts from nowhere. Boot got up out of the line of fire, but the dart's moved with him. Boot looked Draco in the eye, knowing it had been him. Draco smiled and nodded, turning his back on Boot and walking out of the library.

The hail of darts followed Boot around for another five minutes.

Review!! I wanna know how it's going so far , I took the word**spiculum **from a list of latin words I found on the internet...I don't know if it's right or not, so bear with me and my minimal knowledge of many things.


	18. Separate Them

Disclaimer: See first chap

A/N My beta got this to me super fast -claps for beta- So I am able to update tonight, yayness xD I think it'll start to get more interesting next chapter, now that Boot's getting into the fic more again, so hope ya enjoy this erm more like a filler chapter. loves to all those who reviewed :)

* * *

Harry sat in Draco's room looking around the spacious room on a warm chair by his bed. The room was simply decorated, but it had an appeal that made Harry think 'Draco.' Of course it may just be the fact the room was all green, silver and black. 

Draco smiled at Harry as he took out a brown book from a stack of books piled by his bed. Walking over to Harry he handed the book over to Harry who stared at it stupidly for a few seconds.

**Curses and Nurses** it was named, and the book looked like it was well kept. Glossy and creased ever so lightly on the spine, it felt light in Harry's hands. Harry looked up from the book to see Draco staring at him intently.

"What?" Harry asked, feeling uneasy with that stare Draco was giving him.

"You look cute when you're wondering about something" Draco responded, moving closer to Harry and cupping a hand under Harry's chin. Harry felt the tell tale blush creeping onto his skin.

"Ummm, the book Draco?" Harry said, feeling open and vulnerable for some reason.

"Oh, right" he said, flashing Harry another smirk that looked very fetching on him. Harry blushed a deeper red.

Draco started to point out curses that gave people cuts, boils, threw darts, transfigured someone into a harmless guppy, and tortured them. Harry looked at Draco with a raised eyebrow at the extensive curses explained in the book.

"Harry, don't give me that look. After all Lucius Malfoy is my father." Draco said, giving him a patronizing pout.

"Point taken" Harry replied. He curled his hands around the book and held it close to his side like he was holding a small pet. Draco leaned in and kissed Harry gently on the lips, encasing Harry in his embrace.

Harry wound his hands around Draco's neck and clung tightly when Draco picked him up by his waist. Draco maneuvered them to the bed, kissing more harshly and teasing Harry's tongue with his own. Harry felt like a puppet on string, allowing Draco to touch him as intimately as he was.

Draco pulled Harry's robes over his head and snuck Harry's shirt off of his torso. Harry suddenly came back to being his own master when Draco managed to pull his pant's off and Harry was only clad in his boxers.

Harry moved his hands in between him and Draco, pushing up on Draco's bare chest to get Draco off of him. 'When did he lose the shirt?' Harry thought and realized Draco was only in his boxers as well. 'This is not going well' Harry thought, pushing Draco off of him.

"Harry wha—" Draco asked, looking confused and annoyed because of sexual tension in his body.

"I can't do this, not like this, it doesn't feel right." Harry explained, looking at Draco with apologetic eyes. Draco returned the stare with his silver eyes, boring into Harry hiding what he was feeling and thinking. Draco leaned over Harry's form that still lay down on the bed.

"Harry, I'm not Boot! I won't hurt you like that!" Draco started to protest and Harry put his finger over Draco's mouth.

"I know, it just doesn't feel right to do anything right now." Harry said, wishing he could explain how he felt. He wanted something with Draco to be romantic, rather then just pure hormonal need. 'Do I really care for Draco like that?' Harry thought, figuring he wouldn't want to be romantic unless he cared about Draco.

Harry felt scared, excited, and confused. "At least stay here with me Harry." Draco asked, and Harry felt that he couldn't refuse. So he slowly nodded his head and got up to pick up his pants when he felt Draco's arms snake around his waist. "In just this, please Harry, for me?" Draco requested.

Harry sighed, but nodded his head. "Okay" he choked out, allowing himself to become a puppet again. He was led under the covers and snuggled up to Draco's warmth on the cool blankets. Draco's arms stayed close to him for the rest of the night.

* * *

Terry Boot glared at the starry night outside; knowing that Malfoy was trying to take what was his. Boot didn't know why Malfoy wouldn't leave Harry alone; it would be self-preserving if he left someone else's toy alone. 

Terry Boot knew what he had to do; he had to separate Harry from Malfoy before they grew inseparable. Terry rubbed his sore arm, which had been afflicted with dart punctures earlier on thanks to Malfoy's curse.

Malfoy knew what he was getting into, but Harry would see Terry's way. How could he not see he was Terry's? Terry had played with him first and deserved to have him until he broke, then Malfoy could have him to fix.

Terry, after all, didn't want used goods. And Harry had yet to be played with; he was very new and innocent. Perfect for being one of Terry's possessions for now. Terry Boot wanted Harry potter to become his used goods.

* * *

Harry had stuck close to Draco ever since Boot had confronted him, and Harry planned to stay close to Draco until he learned how to use the curses Draco had told him about last night. 

Harry walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down beside Ron and Hermione. Harry noticed Boot staring intently on him and involuntarily shivered. Boot seemed to be thinking, and Boot thinking while staring at Harry hungrily was not something Harry enjoyed watching.

"Harry where were you last night?" Hermione asked when Ron got up to go the bathroom. Harry didn't see the grin that crossed Boot's face when Ron got up and left the Gryffindor table to go to the bathroom before classes started.

Harry shrugged and ate his eggs. "Draco's room" he said lazily.

Hermione gasped. "You didn't do anything right?" Hermione asked, looking shocked at Harry as if he had created some huge scandal.

"What Hermione? Oh god no! I don't know why but.. I want to be romantic with him. Ugh romance and Malfoy shouldn't go together!" Harry said, laughing as he took another bite of his eggs.

"I'm just saying, Malfoy could easily persuade you to do it Harry!" Hermione insisted, taking a bite of buttered toast.

"No he can't Hermione, no he can't." Harry said confidently. Malfoy couldn't get one over him, ever.

Review!! Add in susgesstions I would love to hear any ideas! I think I'm getting close to the end of this fic, regretfully.


	19. The calm before a storm

A/N I'm tired of saying Disclaimers, I've said it enough for you to get the bloody idea. Anyways...New Years..and I have an update lmfao must be the one holiday i actually did something xD Hmmm I'm not happy with this because It's un **beta'**d but my beta is gone, so for now I'm updating some stories without beta-ing. So bear with the bad grammar I got! I'll re-post once my beta get's back from where she went off to :P** I have an idea for a sequel to this** o.O wow I didn't expect to think up a sequel either..I love you reviewers! -hugs you all- Long answers to a few here : Bear with me!

**inumoon3 **Lol you're very welcome for the story, you asked for one nicely so I decided sure :P Hey ideas for new stories are gracius and I love them!

**Pantara **Ooo their both good villains, but I love Draco honestly hehe.

**Squirrelswillrule **Lol, short chapters are a result of not enough expeirence on how to write stories..But if I do create a sequel..which could be a possibility...They'll be muhc longer chapters. I'm very happy you heart this story. :)

**xxphatxbaybeexx **Thanx for reminding me about the adults..because I can only think of one thing at a time (setting up the climax to the story basically) and I need hints with my reviews on what I need to keep in mind, so thank you again! I don't know if they use the word fetching, I use it because no one else I know uses it! Malfoy is very mixed up, reminds me of my partner ;.;

**.Princesspepper** I'm trying to keep this very realistic as I can.Thank you for the cookies! -munches- Lmfao If i were Harry I feel sorry for what would happen to Draco -snickers- Wouldn't be pretty...Yeah rape victims take awhile to want to have sex again...pain takes awhile to get rid of. I see Harry as a strong willed person.

* * *

"Harry come on, I want you to learn those curses" Draco said, trying to pull Harry to the dungeons so the could have more alone time. 

"Come on Draco, I want to see Hagrid just for a few minutes. We can practice after I go see him damnit!" Harry protested, trying to move closer to the entrance to get into the Hogwarts grounds.

Draco hung onto Harry's arm steadily, but wasn't hurting him. But it was getting annoying that Draco would keep his prejudices against Hagrid when he knew Harry liked the tall man.

"Oh fine. But honestly, he lives in a hut Harry, a hut!" Draco said, as if trying to make a point. Harry just thought he was being stupid.

"Draco, shut up. It's at times like these that I wish I could forget how much I like you and go back to hating you." Harry said, walking quickly to the entrance hall and out the doors.

"You like me?" Draco asked, as if surprised.

"Yeah…what I refuse to have sex with you right away and you assume I don't like you?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked over his shoulder at Draco. He turned his head around right away so Draco wouldn't see his smiling face.

Draco had looked stunned, and seeing as the thought was running a little slow in Draco's mind, expression on his face made Harry want to laugh. Draco's eyebrows made him look like he was about to cry but the way his mouth hung open made it look as if he was about to yawn.

"No of course not." Was Draco's abrupt reply, but it sounded more defensive to Harry. Harry felt a small smile creep onto his face and he tried to fight it, sometimes Draco was very amusing.

'He must have one huge ego' Harry thought to himself, before seeing Hagrid emerging from his hut with fang running towards them excitedly. Draco gripped Harry's arms, eyes narrowing at the dog. "Keep that thing away from my clothes" Draco said.

Harry burst out laughing, and Draco glared at him. "Harry, these cost money, and…" He was starting to say but Harry interrupted him.

"Draco, one would think you're gay with the way you act" Harry said, and Draco's gray eyes stared at Harry as if judging him.

"What makes you think I'm not?" Draco asked and Harry stopped his snickering as Fang came up to him and started to but his head under Harry's hand. Harry absently patted the hound's head as he came up with an answer in his head.

"Never saw you dating any guy now did I?" Harry retorted after a moment, because it was rather odd to tell a guy who seemed to have a lot of attraction for you that he was at least bisexual or maybe even straight.

"Of course not. But it's not as if I can't like you even if you're a guy" Draco pointed out, looking at the hound as if he was very undesired right at the moment. 'I wonder who will ever knock him off his high horse?' Harry thought.

"True" Harry responded before turning to Hagrid and smiling brightly as Fang sniffed around them. The man looked at Draco with some distaste, but Draco was returning it so Harry decided to leave it be.

"Hi Hagrid" Harry said, getting a smile within the great mass of beard that Hagrid owned.

"'ey 'arry, doing alright there I hope" Hagrid said brightly, but one look at Draco and Hagrid asked warily. "What 'e doing 'ere?" Hagrid asked, obviously meaning Draco.

"He is here because Harry refuses to go practice curses without going to see…you" Draco drawled out, making Harry wondered why he hesitated on say 'you.'

Harry stared up at Hagrid but Hagrid looked at Harry with suspicion. "Curses 'arry? What you learning curses for?" Hagrid asked, and Harry let out a sigh, he really hadn't wanted to tell any of the teachers about this. Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall already seemed to be keeping more of a careful watch of where Harry was now.

Yesterday Harry had caught Professor McGonagall pulling Terry Boot away from Harry in the corridor as Boot was walking quickly towards Harry. Harry would not have known about it if Hermione had not called from behind him and drawn his attention to it.

Boot looked straight at Harry, glaring at him cruelly as he walked away with the Professor. Harry had a feeling everyone was trying to keep Boot away from Harry without being to obvious about how they were doing it.

"Just incase something happens" Draco answered for Harry, who didn't want to admit that the teachers antics to make sure Boot stayed away form Harry might be flimsy, if they worked at all.

"Nothing will" Hagrid was going to say but Harry started to feel he didn't want to argue this subject so he interrupted the games keeper.

"Hagrid, Draco and me have to go study and yeah" Harry said quickly, shuffling his feet on the ground while looking back at the castle.

"Ya only jus' got here 'arry!" Hagrid started to protest but Draco jumped at the thought of getting out of Hagrid's presence so he took hold of Harry's arm and started to drag him away.

"Yes, and if you owl him I'm sure he would love to have tea with you and Weasel and Granger, but his time is going to be occupied with me! Someone whose much more important then you all!" Draco retorted without look back and staring straight at the castle.

Harry shot Hagrid an apologetic smile, and Hagrid nodded and replied. "Fine 'arry, I'll send a note with Hedwig tomorrow" He said, walking off back to his hut where Fang was rolling around in a puddle.

* * *

Harry yawned as he walked up to Gryffindor tower with Draco, who still refused to let Harry sleep without him. 'How long is he going to act like this, I think I would be able to hold my own with a few of those curses' Harry thought to himself. 

Harry had once again stopped Draco from another attempt at ravaging him, but his clothes looked like he had just been on a midnight romp, as did Draco's. His hair was slightly messed up which made Harry laugh inside.

Harry felt like scrambled eggs, his muscles were sore form performing one curse over and over until he was ready to drop. How Draco even had energy to consider attacking Harry time, Harry couldn't fathom. He for one was ready to sleep for eons.

As he and Draco emerged into the common room Ron looked up at them and seemed to become furious by the sight he saw, "Where have you been Harry?" Ron asked first thing as if Harry should not have been out at all.

Harry stifled another yawn, "In Draco's room. You know I've been there for the last few nights. It shouldn't be such a shock right?" Harry asked, leaning on the staircase as Draco walked behind him to the dormitory.

"What are you doing here?" Ron snarled in Draco's direction, causing Draco to stop to spit back. Ron looked livid, although Harry couldn't understand why. 'Has got to be how tired I am, oh god what I wouldn't do to fall asleep right now.'

"I am here to sleep, like I have been doing for the last week Weasel. So shut up, I don't care." Draco growled out through gritted teeth. 'Guess he's a little grumpy because he's tired.' Harry thought. They had been trying to teach Harry one curse that could break bones for two hours after all.

"You two stop it. Lets just get some sleep" Harry said, yawning after and stumbling up the stairs to his bed. Harry felt his eyelids drop heavily as he walked, feeling his exhaustion catch up with him.

Harry collapsed on top of his bed before falling into an exhausted sleep. He didn't notice Ron glaring at Draco as Draco picked Harry up and crawled into the bed beside him. Draco cuddled up to Harry, laying his head on Harry's chest before nodding off to sleep again.

Ron sighed and got into his own bed, staring at the pair until he to drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Harry, we practicing tonight?" Ron asked, sitting beside him at lunch. Harry nodded, staring at Ron with a curious look in his eyes. Ron looked up to see Harry's eyes on him and asked, "What?" 

"Why the hell did you snap at Draco, you usually always work with Hermione and I work with Draco in potions. You didn't need to call him a good for nothing ferret trying to steal your friend away" Harry said.

It had really angered him that Ron had almost punched Draco for telling Harry to get the ingredients for their potions. He was acting like they had before this had all started; only this time Ron was instigating the fights.

"Harry, I just feel like he's spending to much time with you and you need more time for me…and Hermione." Ron said, before Hermione sat down across them and started badgering about the history essay they had due next class.

"Harry we'll head down to the pitch after classes?" Ron asked Harry nodded,

"Sure just stop trying to start fights with Draco" Harry responded and Ron nodded.

"Alright mate. That I will do." Ron answered, before arguing with Hermione about the use of the history essay. Ron took a gulp from his cup before turning to smile at Harry and the chatted about quiditch practice and the strategies they would try this time.

Review!! Tell me whatchya think! I must know! >> Hmm would it be a good idea to add a sequel to this or should I just chuck the idea? Sory again for it not being Beta'd but it would take longer to get an update If i didnt post :(


	20. Brewing Headaches

A/N An update yayness! (not a word but I'm so happy I got sick and had time to update for once) I feel so devious with the story -grins evilly- I think It's gonna end in another chapter or two for sure, maybe three...and I'll try to write much longer chapters then I usually do, I'll try! I can't promise anything, sadly!

**Pantara **Yesh evil bad things! I'm going to hug you now because you commented on something I was startingto fear wasn't apparent so..-bone crushing hug-

**Princesspepper** Harry hog? Lmfao, Oh I'm sure Draco wouldnt mind in the least bit..neither would I! hehe yeah I've seen worse to but my grammar isn't what I wish it was -sighs- Oh I got sa plot for a sequel..very weird plot thats decided to form in my mind hehe.

**Squirrelswillrule and Mistress Vamp **I have two endings for this in my mind..the good one and the not so good one..We'll see which one I choose because the good one means no sequel :)

**xxphatxbaybeexx **Once I get rid of Boot he's gonna be gone and I'll end this plot right away, and I might set up a new one for another story I don't know, I'm still undescisive(sp?).

Thankies and hugs to all others who reviewed, I'd answer them all but I don't have time!

* * *

Harry smiled into the running water, sighing as his muscles relaxed under the warmth of the pouring water from the showerhead. He hadn't had such a good practice in a long time, to a point where his body ached and he felt bent all over.

"Harry?" Ron asked and Harry looked at the shower curtain, but it was still closed. Ron sounded uncertain and like he was restraining himself.

"Yeah Ron?" Harry responded, washing the shampoo out of his hair methodically. He could have sworn Ron gulped; maybe Ron had strained himself too much when he took that dive?

Ron had been somewhat hesitant to go near Harry when they were finishing up practice. It was as if Ron was afraid to go near Harry in fear of something, but Harry hadn't changed since yesterday. 'Maybe the fact that Draco and I are getting closer is starting to freak him out.' Harry thought to himself.

Ron really had improved from the last time Harry had seen him, but there was something about the way he moved that was different. Maybe he had gotten tips from someone? Well most likely his brothers…

But still, something nagged at the back of Harry's mind every time Ron spoke to him. "I'm going back to the common room." Ron said and Harry panicked, if Ron left Harry would be alone in the showers, which meant Boot could walk in and no one would be the wiser.

"Ron, uh, please don't do that! You know, you can wait for me to finish up! I mean I'm sure we have …something to talk about." Harry replied shakily, trying to contain his desperation to keep Ron there.

He heard Ron's fading steps stop, and the clack of shoe against tile come closer to his shower stall again. "Fine, what do you want to talk about? As long as it's not Draco.." Ron growled out.

"I'm not that stupid. Sorry Ron, but you're not exactly relationship counselor of the year." Harry responded with a light sound of humor in his voice. Harry basked in the water one more time, letting the water flow through his hair and down his skin one last time before shutting off the tap.

"No I'm not," Ron said bluntly, and Harry sighed. 'What's gotten into him? Would it kill him to laugh about this?' Harry thought angrily, reaching out through the crack between the shower curtain and the wall and feeling for the towel that lay on the towel rack beside the shower.

Harry felt the soft material of the towel and picked it up, bring it to his waist and wrapping it around himself tightly. Harry opened the shower to see Ron staring at him oddly, standing rigid.

"What's the matter with you today? Are you feeling sick?" Harry asked, looking at Ron with worry.

"Just a little sick, woke up with a sore throat." Ron responded, and Harry hoped his friend would be all right.

"Well go on let me change," Harry said, tilting his head sideways to indicate he wanted his privacy to change. Ron stared at Harry dumbly for a second then shaking his head, seemed to come to himself.

"Oh.. yeah.. right…" Ron said his voice trailing off as he turned around and opened the other curtain that led to the locker room before stepping out and closing it again.

Harry started to pull on his underwear he left on the stool under the towel rack. 'His mind is totally somewhere else, maybe Hermione gave him hell or Ginny's not okay? I'll ask them about it later.' Harry thought as he pulled up his pants as well, finding his foot getting stuck at the hem of his pants.

* * *

Draco sat in the Slytherin common room, something he had not done in a while, and glared at Pansy. "What do you want?" he said, glaring at her. She had just sauntered up to him, sat down in his lap looking rather pleased with herself.

"I know something you might want to kno—oh-ow!" Pansy started to taunt but Draco hit her over the head with his palm.

"Tell me or shut up Pansy." Draco growled out at the girl. She pouted at him trying to simper but failed miserably at it and Draco grinned at her oh so good drama.

"I hear you and the boy who lived have been shagging each other." Pansy said, grinning at Draco's glum face. She stared at him, expecting anything from anger to bragging but this reaction wasn't what she had expected at all.

"Not even." Draco said glumly, scowling at the leather couch they were sitting on. "He will let me touch him until things bloody well heat up, and you know what he does?" Draco asked, not really expecting Pansy to answer but she did anyways.

"No what does he do?" she asked, feigning fascination. She didn't much care for Draco's sex life after she left it two years ago because the idiot liked to sleep with a bunch of other Slytherin girls, which oddly enough stopped once he turned his attention towards Potter.

"He stops me! I want to keep my distance but there's only so much I can take!" Draco said, and Pansy looked at him as if this didn't matter at all.

"And this matters to me how…?" Pansy asked, and Draco glared at her pushing her off of his lap and toppling her to the floor. "Ouch!" she cried as she hit the floor softly, pretending to be hurt.

"Shut up, you'd be frustrated to if you hadn't had sex for about a month." Draco snapped back and Pansy started howling with laughter.

"Oh, poor Drakie-poodles. Whatever will he do without sex from Harry Potter?" Pansy said in a baby voice, as if crooning over Draco but she was mocking him. Draco glared at her coldly but she caught the hint of red plastered on his cheek.

"Shut up!" Draco said in retaliation, but Pansy knew he had lost this play fight with words. Pansy sighed and got to why she wanted to talk to him.

"Draco, as the best person to know your mysterious ways," Draco snorted when she said that, "I must ask you. Do you even know how two men have sex?" Pansy asked, quirking a smile as Draco blushed. "Thought not." she stated simply, but it got a loud protest from Draco.

Draco glared at her with his gray eyes and as the light from the fireplace flickered over them she saw how they really did look like silver sometimes. "I do.. I just don't know where to find… something… I need" Draco said, blushing again.

Pansy was gleeful to find that she had something to annoy him about, maybe embarrass him in front of the other Slytherins with. "Oh and what do you need?" She asked, smiling brightly at finding out this information.

Draco glared at her even harder, if that was possible, and retorted, "None of your business now is it?" Pansy grinned.

"Okay, I won't tell anyone about it… if I can help you find it!" Pansy stated, smiling cruelly.

"I need lubricant and somewhere to make sure Harry is swept off his feet so he's so caught up in the beautiful moment that he'll make love to me." Draco said simply, smiling at her cruelly.

'Damnit, I know where to get both of those.' Pansy thought. It was Pansy's turn to glare harshly at Draco, as he grinned cheekily. "So can you help me? After all you're the one who opened your big mouth." he said cockily.

"Yeah." Pansy said, still hurt from her loss at being able to tease him about this. Wait a minute, he said make love to? Does that mean… Pansy stared at Draco as he got up off the couch with wide eyes.

Draco looked down at her and offered her his hand. "Not going to sit there all night are you?" he asked, blonde hair catching a green glow from the lamps in the room. Pansy sighed.

"I think I might." she responded, staring at him again with suspicious eyes. He shrugged and put his hand down walking away.

"Suit yourself." he said quietly, and Pansy stared after him as he left the common room. Pansy sighed and sat up so she was able to wrap her hands around her legs and her thighs pressed up to her chest tightly.

"Does he even realize what he's found and what he could lose?" Pansy asked herself, staring into the fire as it glowed orange and flickered red ashes.

Pansy wasn't worried about Draco, he could pull through almost anything, but there were some things he would probably never be able to pull through without a shoulder to complain on, and Pansy didn't want to be that forever, she had a life to live as well.

"Who could lose what Pansy?" Millicent asked from behind her, and Pansy shook her head looking at the girl.

"No one, Millicent."

* * *

Harry woke up that day feeling cheery, and light headed. After five minutes in potions he felt a big headache brewing up with the concoction Draco was stirring at the moment. Harry looked into the big mass of green goo that was turning a vibrant violet with distaste.

Harry looked over to Ron and Hermione and noticed they were sitting together with a tension around them like static. Ron had told Hermione that she wasn't as smart as other witches and she really should get a hair conditioner. He had never told her anything like that before.

Hermione had made it apparent she did not care for those comments by smacking Ron over the face; he still had the smarting red mark over his cheek. Harry didn't know what was wrong with Ron because Ginny was fine and Hermione's only problem right now was Ron.

Harry stared at Draco who was staring at their potions book. "Draco, I have to patch things up with Ron so you think you can wait for me at lunch?" Harry asked.

Draco looked up at him and looked over at the red head glaring at Ron.

"What did he do this time?" Draco asked, as if he had no interest but Harry felt he did.

"Just said something rude and I need to check with him and see if he's having delusions." Harry replied, frowning into the cauldron with a vibrant blue violet now.

Draco snorted and muttered something like "You're both delusional," but Harry ignored it in favor of cutting up his leeches.

* * *

"Ron, can we talk?" Harry asked, as they filed out of the potions room. Ron stared at Harry with his blue eyes and smiled a smile that never reached his eyes because they stayed cold blue.

"Yeah sure." Ron replied.

"Come on" Harry said, walking away from the room with Draco watching the two leave down the hall, narrowing his eyes at Ron's red hair.

Review!! I must know what Ya think and how it sounds, and what not :) Oh yes I'm to lazy to update the last chapter that was not beta'd but my lovely beta did review this so hopefully not so many grammarical errors are in this one!


	21. Endings

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

A/N This chapter at first led to a sequel, No longer because I can't write the sequel anymore and I don't wish to continue it. So now, I finish off the story and I might add one more chapter in. I have no clue what I'm going to do. Thasnk you to all the readers when this story first ended.

* * *

Harry walked with Ron through the empty classrooms on the sixth corridor not realizing that the last time he did this Boot had first raped him. But that wasn't on Harry's mind at the moment, no. Ron's weird behavior was.

"Ron what the fuck is wrong with you and talking to Hermione like that?" Harry asked, turning to look Ron in the face.

"Nothing's wrong Harry. Oh no, nothing's wrong." Harry heard Ron say before he looked in Ron's face and his retort died in his throat.

Ron's face shifted, his hair grew darker and darker and his eyes less blue, shifting from Ron to Boot and at once Harry understood Ron's horrible behavior, and he was scared stiff. "No." Harry whispered as Boot moved closer to him. Boot had been Ron all along.

Harry watched in plain horror as Boot came closer to him, and he didn't know which way to run first. Boot seemed to have managed to get his slimy paws on Ron, and however it happened, Harry just knew he had to get away and find his friend.

Boot had blocked off the exit, and Harry soon realized he'd have to find a way to get free of him. Harry made a move to run around Boot, only to find himself thrown to the floor with Boot on top of him. He let out a sob of frustration and fear.

"I've waited Harry, you are mine after all. I'll take what's mine now. No blonde idiot to take you from me now." Boot said in his ear, and made a move to take Harry's clothes off.

Harry wasn't scared anymore, only determined to find a way to get out of Boot's grasp to his wand, tucked safely in his robes. Boot only had one hand while fumbling with his pants, so Harry took the moment to break his weakened grip and make a run for his wand.

Harry struggled with his wrists, and once he felt Boots grip slip a bit, he threw his arms apart and with one hand he dived for his wand. Boot was now using his hands to try and detain Harry, but once Harry felt his hand ensnare his wand, he whipped it out into Boot's face and screamed the first word that came to mind.

"Adficio." Draco had taught him that one. It would sap all the energy from its target. Harry watched in astonishment as Boot's features seemed to darken, his eyes sunk in as if he had not slept in days. The spell was taking its course.

Harry didn't know the end result, as he had not preformed this spell on Draco. But when he saw it he was somewhat disgusted. Boot could not move, he looked very tired, and seemed to just lay there on the floor like a log. Harry got up shakily to his feet, unsure of what to do next.

He ran out of the room, not sure of what to do, only that he had to find someone.

* * *

Draco found it very odd to hear something pounding from a broom cupboard and a muffled cry for "Help." It sounded dreadfully like the Weasel, and he wondered if the redhead had been stupid enough to insult Harry and get himself locked in a broom cupboard.

Draco found it oddly entertaining to think that, but decided to be nice and open the door. He grasped the knob and pulled. The door would not budge. Draco frowned. Harry would not have put a locking charm on a door…

Draco mumbled a spell to unlock it, and tried to turn the knob again. Yet again his fingers twisted it in vain, finding the cool metal would not move. He whispered a stronger unlocking spell, not alohamora. Yet again, no budge.

Draco started to fear that Harry was not the one who had locked this door, and tried an even stronger unlocking spell and found the door pushed free, and a very angry yet terrified Ron Weasley tumbled out of the cupboard.

"No bloody time to explain Malfoy, we have got to find Harry, and we have got to do it now." And with that he, not even bothering to wipe the dust off his robes, ran down the stone hallway, Draco at his heels.

* * *

Harry found Professor Snape first, and the greasy man was staring at him with an unreadable expression as he huffed out "Boot, empty classroom, another…. Attack."

Snape seemed to stiffen a bit, before saying "Come along Potter" and robes billowing they made for the way Harry had come. Harry was lost in thoughts of Boot lying there, almost dead, when Ron and Draco ran up to them.

"Harry your alright!" the red head said, looking positively gleeful and embracing Harry in a hard grip. Harry winced a bit, but then realized Boot would not have recovered from the spell that quickly, and judging by the looks of Ron, he'd been locked up somewhere for awhile.

"Ron…" Harry choked. He felt bad, Ron could have been in who knows what trouble and Harry had blindingly believed that Boot had been Ron, even when he acted like a complete bastard. Granted Ron could act like a complete bastard, but he'd always come around after awhile, and usually never dared to insult Hermione.

"I'm sorry Ron, I didn't know… Oh god what happened?" Harry asked, and sprinted a bit to keep up with Snape, who was talking to Draco in a hushed tone, saying something about 'finally got him.'

"Boot came up behind me a few days ago and knocked me out on the head. I don't remember a thing after insulting him, other then black. I woke up a few hours ago in a dusty cupboard. It was the worst wake up call I ever had, all that sneezing." Ron said lightly.

Harry didn't know how Ron could make him feel like smiling when Boot had just made another attempt to rape him, but it happened.

"I'm sorry.." Harry whispered but then suddenly Draco was in front of him glaring at him with cold gray eyes.

"Potter, nothing that happened was your fault, so stop apologizing already. It's bloody annoying." Harry blushed and shut his mouth. Ron glared at Draco, who just turned around.

Harry didn't know why Draco was acting a bit coldly to him, but as soon as he realized where their feet had taken them he knew. They were at the sixth corridor finally.

"Potter, which classroom?" Snape asked harshly, and Harry pointed it out, and Snape walked briskly over to it, shouting out, "Stupify!" with his wand pointed at an unseen target.

Harry moved closer to the room, seeing Boot had finally regained most of his energy, but dark circles still painted his eyes. "Mister Potter, I think this attempt will make it known to those imbeciles at the ministry that Terry Boot is too dangerous to be around you." Snape said, looking somewhat proud with himself at catching Boot in the act.

Harry on the other hand just wanted to fall down to the ground and be thankful it might now be all over.

Well do review, I know for me its a short chapter, unfortunantly.. that was all there was to write! and Review!


	22. Roses and Candles: Startings

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter

A/N OMG I never really did finish this! I'm so sorry to all the people who read this like.. months ago! I know it's not the best writing I ever did, and I might rewrite it and make it a little better, because I had practise lol. This little chapter was just to finish it all off, I did try a sequel but I found I couldn't write the plot I had for it, so I went back and finished this up. So this is the ending! and I changed the last chapter up a bit. Sooo.. yepp, one long ass A/N I know.

**Thank you** to all those reviews, and thank you to all those who reviewed while I wasn't writting this and took the time to tell me to get off my lazybottom and finish it up!

P.S. This is an OOC story.. I know that, But its my first fanfic so I wasn't that good haha.

* * *

_Our apologies, Mr. Potter._

_We have made an incredible error and have seen to it. Mr. Boot will never be allowed to see, touch, or contact you again. We will pay with compensation for the ordeal our error has put you through,_

_Sincerely, _

_Ministry of Magic _

_Department of Criminal Dealings_

Harry didn't know what compensation that would be, but it had been a few days since Boot's official arrest. The castle had once again broken out in rumours of what had happened, and none of them were an inch near the truth.

Ron tried his best to fight off the people who were brave enough to approach Harry about the rumours, and eventually Harry told him to stop it, he didn't care, let them think what they want, it was over for him as far as he was concerned. Boot was gone out of his life forever.

Draco had invited him to his room for the night, and Harry was glad. He hadn't seen Draco much lately because of the whole fiasco with Boot. He'd missed Draco a lot.

He walked into the Slytherin Common room, trying to go around unnoticed but Pansy Parkinson, the loud mouth she was, screeched "OOOH look, there's Potter going to see Drackkie!"

Harry blushed a bright red, as a bunch of Slytherins turned around and looked right at him. He gave Parkinson a glare before running away up the stairs, pounding on Draco's door. 'Draco open up before they come and ask me questions, please please please!' Harry thought, hearing laughter coming from the common room at how Harry had bolted, well he assumed that's what they were laughing at anyways.

* * *

Draco opened his door, knowing Pansy would be cruel and use her twisted humour on Harry, probably scaring him half to death. After opening the door, dressed nicely, hair checked, skin flawless, he met Harry's bright green eyes. 

"Oh I didn't know you were.." Harry looked into the room and his eyes widened to the point they resembled small saucers, "Why didn't you tell me, I would have…I would have dressed…" Harry looked down at his shabby attire and felt badly again, "Nicely. Like you." Harry finished off.

"I wanted it to be a surprise, after all that's happened Harry." Draco said, opening the door all the way and letting Harry in.

The room was lit with many candles; Harry wasn't sure how many were standing assorted on the dressers and tables. The bed had nice white sheets lying on the bed perfectly. Harry knew what Draco had in mind, and was sure that this would be the perfect environment to give him it.

Draco shifted around behind Harry, as if deciding what to say. This was new to him; he'd never romanced someone before. "We don't have to do anything. I mean, we can just lay around if you want." Draco said, and personally, he'd prefer that because he was so nervous right now.

"Draco." Harry replied, walking over to the bed and moving his hand across the smooth sheets, not looking back at Draco.

"Yes?" Draco asked, getting ready for Harry's rejection again.

"Shut up and touch me." Harry replied, surprised at how forceful he had been. He wasn't sure how he could be so forceful when he shied away from this for so long, but something about the room made him at ease.

Draco was almost shell shocked, but he found his nerves once again and moved to Harry, pushing him gently down on the bed. He found Harry's lips and Harry's arms wrapped around his neck.

Draco cringed slightly when he noticed the blankets ruffled at the weight of their bodies, he had taken such careful time with Pansy to get them exactly smooth, he owed her a lot for this.

Draco kissed his way down to Harry's neck and sucked, knowing it would leave a mark in the end. Harry might murder him for it, because in a way it was like marking Harry, but Draco wouldn't have it any other way.

Draco felt Harry tug on his shirt, and off it came, and soon skin met skin, chilled a bit by the air. Draco knew what to do, but was unsure of how to do it to Harry, but Harry took control of that part.

Harry moved his hands over Draco's back gently, trying to get the feel of ever bump and curve to Draco's body, and Draco followed that lead, feeling every edge of Harry's skin. Draco unbuttoned Harry's pants and pulled them down to his feet and lifted each foot as he took the pants off.

It was the best thing Harry ever experienced as of now. Draco was gentle with every touch, but maybe he was just following Harry's touch as well. Finally they both lay naked on the white sheets, Draco's body a little above Harry's.

Harry moved his body up to Draco's, feeling his erection cross over Draco's, electing a moan out of the other boy. Harry wasn't too sure what else he could do, other then what Boot had done to him, and that he knew wasn't going to happen with Draco.

Harry took a deep breath and gathered up the courage to ask, "So what do we do now?"

Draco's eyes seemed to come down from cloud nine and sink into reality, smiling at Harry. He didn't answer Harry's question with words, not too sure he'd say the right thing, but answered it with one motion.

He kissed Harry and flipped him over onto his back slowly, moving his tongue lower and lower. Draco had never done anything to a guy, and only had ever considered it with Harry, but for lack of knowing what to do, he stopped at Harry's stomach and pulled out the lubricant bottle.

Harry's eyes followed Draco's hand to the cupboard, where they reached into it and pulled out a small bottle. "What's…?" Harry started to ask only to have Draco's hand cover his mouth.

He soon found out its use anyways.

* * *

That morning Harry woke up in Draco's arms and albeit a bit sore, it wasn't at all like what he had experienced with Boot. The pain had been horrible, this was a bit uncomfortable but nothing he could not handle. 

Harry shifted a bit, the bed sheets moving over his body creating goose bumps over his flesh. He shifted into Draco, and green eyes met grey. "Morning Harry." Draco whispered.

Harry looked around, the candles long burned down to the end of the wick, the morning sun rising high above the castle, and back at Draco's more awake face. Harry grinned, and smiled. "Morning Draco."

For Harry, this was a new start.

If You read this insane story, then thank you :P I hope you review! I know abrubt ending but I couldn't figure out how to end it ;.; I am sorry for my terrible writing haha. I don't think anyone will want this, But I'll offer a love scene to anyone who gives me an email and asks for it. -shrugs-


End file.
